What the fuck : ou un bordel collectif
by nyxox
Summary: Résultats des cadavres exquis. WTF assuré !
1. Bulletin du 30

**Bulletin du 30 Décembre 2014**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Le jeu s'est terminé hier et ça a été une super expérience. Si bien que je compte réorganisais ce genre de jeu une fois tous les mois ou les deux mois. Je pense que j'annoncerai les dates sur le poste où il y'a le règlement, donc n'hésitez pas à suivre l'autre poste pour être informé si vous voulez jouer un jour. J'ai donc créé ce petit recueil où vous aurez les impressions des auteurs et les miennes dans un bulletin puis leurs travaux dans le chapitre suivant. Pourquoi What the fuck ? Vous comprendrez. Vite. Très vite.

Mais revenons en où nous en étions ! Je remercie tous les joueurs de s'être prêté au jeu. Sincèrement. En postant cette idée, je pensai me prendre un vent. Au final, toutes les heures quasiment ont été prises, personnes n'a oublié son passage et vous avez fourni un boulot monstre. J'ai beaucoup ri tout au long de la soirée et me suis souvent demandé comment le candidat suivant aller s'en sortir (non sans sadisme, je vous l'accorde). Y'a eu des bugs, des imprévus, des rires diaboliques et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer. Bref, tout ça donne un joyeux bordel plein de vie et ça fait chaud au cœur de voir des gens prêts à s'amuser sans se prendre la tête. Y'a même des timides qui se sont dépassés pour participer (coucou !) et je trouve ça beau ! Je tombe dans la guimauve là, mais vraiment, ça m'a beaucoup touché. Merci à tous.

J'ai aimé vous voir vous dépatouiller. Alors certes, ça manque de cohésion, on voit quand certains d'entre vous ce sont arrachés des cheveux, mais c'est ce qui est drôle avec ce jeu. Ce sont les auteurs qui veulent amener le texte dans une direction et les autres auteurs qui viennent tout briser dans un WTF géant.

Pour la mise en forme, j'ai tout collé à la suite parce que c'est un peu beaucoup le but du jeu. Je vais mettre des annotations pour que vous sachiez qui a écrit quoi.

Je vous laisse donc avec les impressions des auteurs. Certaines sont juste des ressentis sur le texte, d'autres sont des piques pour les autres suivants ou précédent. De vrais gamins. :')

* * *

><p><strong>Lightness_Soul à Little Merle :<strong> NDA : Oui m'arrête là, oui je suis un enfoiré et j'assume totalement 8D

**Little Merle à Lightness_Soul :** Je remercie Mr Lightness Soul pour sa fin, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais pas de lemon ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Anotherstep :<strong> Je n'ai pas eu le temps de suivre beaucoup le jeu, juste les cinq premières parties, mais dans l'ensemble j'ai trouvé que ça se suivait bien et que l'ambiance était vraiment à la rigolade. C'était une expérience incroyable que je referais avec plaisir si l'occasion se présente. Sur ce, Joyeux Nouvel An à tous!

**Zinzolin'hair : **L'idée du jeu Cadavre Exquis est en soi une excellente idée. Çà m'a beaucoup plu d'y participer même si je stressais un peu à l'idée d'écrire une partie moins bonne que les autres. Néanmoins, voir certaines personnes qui se bataillaient pour rester dans le monde de la fiction imposé lors de la première partie et ceux qui voulaient partir sur quelque chose de réaliste était très drôle, résultat cette fiction ne ressemble plus à grand chose. Mais c'était bien sympathique et je recommencerai avec joie. :)

Si d'autres viennent, je les posterai. Pleins de coeurs et de poutouuuus !


	2. Jeu du 30

_(1)_

Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il voulait le faire. Son cheval galopait, semblant voler sur le sol herbeux, tandis que le vent giflait son visage souriant. Malgré le froid, il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, pétillant de bonheur à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de voler aujourd'hui.

Car aujourd'hui il venait d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, l'âge légal pour conduire un vaisseau. Mathieu avait passé toute son enfance à regarder son père, comte de Chanvert, piloter sa navette dans le ciel, haut, très haut, jusqu'à disparaître dans les profondeurs insondables de l'espace. Il avait suivi tous les cours nécessaires, fait tous les brevets qui lui servaient, il ne lui restait plus que la pratique. Il avait sauté de joie quand sa famille lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait un petit vaisseau pour son anniversaire. Un une place, rouge et gris, personnel. Rien qu'à lui.

Mathieu poussa encore son cheval à avaler le terrain, de plus en plus vite. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait le voir, l'essayer enfin. Il était si occupé dans ses pensées qu'il ne faisait en aucun cas attention au chemin sous les pattes de son destrier, s'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle, quand celui-ci fit un saut tout à fait inattendu, le jeune héritier du comté se mit à voler au-dessus de son encolure pour finir son chemin la tête la première dans un ruisseau. La bête s'arrêta, essoufflée, et attendit qu'il le rejoigne, mais le jeune homme ne se leva pas. Le cheval, animal loyal, hennit et suivit son maître le long de la berge, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, soudainement, il ne bougeait plus. Mathieu se faisait entraîner de plus en plus vite par le courant, complètement assommé. Ignare du funeste sort qui l'attendait, grondant, non loin de là. Le cheval, lui, s'en rendit compte, mais mis à part hennir plus fort, il ne savait que faire. Ce n'est qu'un animal après tout. Il posa un antérieur dans le courant et l'en retira aussitôt, surpris par sa puissance. Après un dernier hennissement impuissant, il choisit de rentrer, sans doute pour trouver du renfort. Les foulées s'allongèrent sous son corps et il eut tôt fait que disparaître au loin.

Le jeune héritier, lui, ne s'était pas encore réveillé. L'eau continuait à s'infiltrer dans son corps par la bouche, envahissant toujours davantage ses poumons qui peinaient à produire l'oxygène nécessaire. Le cœur, après s'être emballé, commençait à faiblir, le cerveau avait déjà renoncé, n'étant plus nourrit correctement depuis trop longtemps, et Mathieu commença à sombrer, tandis que le courant l'entraînait toujours plus fortement vers les rapides.

L'eau s'emballa soudain, jetant le corps faible d'un côté à l'autre, le frappant contre un rocher, l'envoyant valdinguer contre un autre. Il fut tailladé, brisé, tiré de tous côtés, et quand enfin le remous sembla se calmer, ce qui restait de cet être humain fut précipité dans le vide jusqu'au bas de la cascade.

...

Antoine aimait bien la pêche. Oui, vraiment, c'était sans doute une de ses activités préférées. Alors, dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre, il se saisissait de sa canne à pêche, laissait un mot à sa mère, et quittait la chaumière en courant en direction du lac. Ce n'était même pas vraiment un lac, simplement la force de la cascade avait créé un immense bassin très large, dont l'embouchure continuait tranquillement en direction de la mer. Les poissons y pullulaient et c'était un vrai moment de détente que de se poser là tranquillement pour en attraper quelques-uns. On pourrait penser qu'un tel lieu attirerait tous les pêcheurs du village le plus proche, et pourtant Antoine n'y avait jamais croisé personne, ce qui augmentait encore plus l'impression de quiétude du lieu et le rendait presque féerique.

Voilà encore une chose qui fascinait Antoine. Les contes de fées. Sa mère lui avait dit si souvent que ce n'étaient que des fabulations, mais le jeune homme était convaincu que les fées existaient vraiment. Après tout, chaque légende a son fond de vérité.

Ce jour-là, Antoine allait d'un pas léger vers le lac, sa canne à pêche nonchalamment posée sur son épaule. Le scintillement du plan d'eau était à peine apparu à travers les fourrés qu'il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il accéléra le pas, soudain sérieux, et atteignit les rives en peu de temps. Au centre du lac, il y avait une tâche écarlate, lentement traînée par le faible courant vers l'embouchure. Sans savoir pourquoi, Antoine sut qu'il devait plonger et la rejoindre. Il jeta au sol sa veste de cuir et sa canne, retira ses souliers en un instant et se jeta à l'eau.

Le calme l'envahit soudainement. Alors que l'étau se refermait sur lui, glissant sur sa peau, un Nouveau Monde semblait s'ouvrir à lui. Des souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire, ramenant à la surface alors que lui sombrait des images de soleils chaleureux, caressant sa peau mouillée, des cheveux châtain, un rire jovial, deux grands yeux bleus et un sourire ravi, de longues journées à nager d'un côté à l'autre du lac, à tenter de s'approcher le plus possible de la cascade, à s'éclabousser alors qu'on venait de se rhabiller, à compter les vaisseaux spatiaux qui passaient en silence au-dessus de leurs têtes en se demandant quelle personnalité importante du royaume pouvait s'y trouver. Il se rappela qu'elle aimait nager. Antoine donna un coup dans l'eau de ses jambes, retenant sa respiration. Il voyait la traînée écarlate qui montait à la surface, y formant un nuage rouge. Le jeune homme s'approcha encore, retenant sa respiration, les poumons en feu, mais résistant à l'envie de se projeter à la surface. Il voulait voir.

Il distingua une forme noire sous la traînée rouge. Un nouveau coup, encore plus proche. Les reflets du soleil dans l'eau formèrent des traits bleutés sur la figure. Un homme. Jeune, les cheveux ondulant délicatement dans le courant, les habits déchirés et presque partis le couvrant à peine, la bouche ouverte, les yeux clos... Et des traits d'une beauté absolue. Un instant, Antoine crut que c'était une fée. Il était arrivé près d'elle. Il passa ses bras sous ses jambes fines et ses épaules et rejoignit la surface, crevant l'eau au centre de la flaque de sang.

À la lumière du jour, la fée était encore plus belle. Le jeune homme posa une oreille sur sa poitrine pour en entendre les battements du cœur, mais ceux-ci étaient si faibles qu'il les distingua à peine. Puis il remarqua qu'elle ne respirait pas.

Soudainement paniqué, il rejoignit la berge, le plus rapidement possible, et déposa la fée sur la plage. Se souvenant des recommandations de sa mère, Antoine pressa sur la poitrine, très fort, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, à la quatrième, une flopée d'eau et de sang quitta la bouche de l'être féérique. Encore une fois. Cette fois ci, toute l'eau fut éjectée et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et voyant la fée tousser plusieurs fois, se recroqueviller de côté et respirer à nouveau. Sa bouche restait ouverte, ses yeux clos, mais ses sourcils se fronçaient et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement. Le sang semblait avoir cessé de couler, et Antoine se rassura. La fée allait mieux. Il l'avait sauvée.

Et soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel se refléta dans ces orbes clairs, hypnotisant instantanément le sauveur essoufflé. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de pureté dans un regard. Même elle n'avait pas d'yeux si purs. Il en était certain. La fée se redressa, plantant son regard hypnotique dans celui éberlué d'Antoine, et parla :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Antoine ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée avant de pouvoir enfin parler :

- Je... Je m'appelle Antoine, je vis dans une chaumière isolée avec ma mère pas loin d'ici. Dites, vous êtes une fée, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vous êtes-vous blessée ?

L'être féerique ne répondit pas, gardant ses yeux rivés sur son sauveur, semblant réfléchir. Soudain, son visage afficha une expression de surprise mêlée d'horreur et il reprit la parole :

- Mais... Mais je ne sais pas qui je suis ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes au lac, dans le comté de Chanvert, à l'ouest du Royaume d'Arastan, pas trop loin du village de Patabond. Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien ?

- Je... Non, rien, tout cela ne signifie rien pour moi.

- Je vous ai trouvée au milieu du lac. Mais vous êtes bien une fée, non ?

L'amnésique releva le regard sur son sauveur et répondit, sûr de lui :

- Non, pour ça, je suis certain d'être un homme.

- Oh...

Antoine fut déçu. Il était convaincu qu'une telle beauté ne pouvait être que magique. Mais il ravala sa fierté et sourit à l'homme.

- Venez, vous êtes vraiment mal en point. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, et vous devez être frigorifié. Je vais vous amener chez moi. »

Il l'aida à se relever, le soutint avant qu'il ne tombe et, très lentement, ils entamèrent leur marche vers la petite maison dans les bois.

_(2)_

Mais, alors qu'ils avaient à peine commencé leur trajet, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds et ils tombèrent dans un gouffre sans fond, hurlant de terreur.

Bien heureusement, leur atterrissage fut plus délicat, des matelas rouges étant disposés au sol pour les réceptionner.

Antoine se redressa difficilement, cherchant son nouveau compagnon du regard. Celui-ci était juste à côté, et se relevait également. L'homme le rejoignit, et ils regardèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri.

C'était une pièce circulaire, éclairée par des torches accrochées au mur. La seule sortie était un couloir sombre, dont on ne voyait pas le bout.

Effrayé, le plus petit des deux agrippa la main de son acolyte, qui frissonna à ce contact. Il se croyait dans un conte de fées, ou plutôt dans une fanfiction pas très subtile.

Sans réagir au magnifique anachronisme qui venait d'apparaître, il avança, suivi de près par l'autre homme. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une grande salle, manifestement la salle principale du lieu. Peu de personnes y étaient, seul un groupe réunit autour d'un trône, ou un homme était assis. A l'arrivée des intrus, la bande réagit, tandis qu'une voix nasillarde résonna :

- Je vous avais dit qu'on a bien fait de mettre des matelas, en revoilà !

- C'était plus marrant de les voir s'éclater la gueule aussi, lui répondit une voix bien plus rauque, qui fit dresser les poils d'Antoine et de Mathieu.

- SILENCE !

Cet ordre aurait pu être effrayant, si la voix qui l'avait prononcé n'avait pas respiré une centaine de ballons d'hélium en quelques minutes. Elle était aigüe et assez insupportable.

- Approchez-vous, reprit-elle, s'adressant aux deux jeunes hommes.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et avancèrent, pour se retrouver en bas du trône, ou régnait le propriétaire de la voix.

C'était manifestement le roi de ce royaume, même s'ils ne ressemblait en rien aux trois humains qui l'entouraient. C'était… Si je vous dis tartine, arc-en-ciel et chat, vous comprenez de qui je parle ?

Sauf qu'Internet n'existe pas dans ce monde. Les étrangers faillirent donc rire en voyant ce roi, qui semblait aussi autoritaire qu'un escargot mort au bord de la route.

L'un des humains, qui portait une casquette et un t-shirt rouge, remarquant le fou rire dissimulé des deux impudents, mit sa main devant sa bouche, et se tourna vers le roi, et parla d'une voix d'enfant :

- Seigneur Nyancat, ils rient de votre supériorité !

- Ils vont vite le regretter ! hurla le roi. Qu'on leur coupe la tête !

Les gardes (qui étaient là depuis le début, question de crédibilité) attrapèrent donc les condamnés et commencèrent à les tirer, avant que l'homme qui portait un costume et des lunettes noires ne lève la main.

- Attendez quelques secondes votre honneur.

Sans attendre de réponses, il s'avança vers Mathieu, tandis que les gardes s'arrêtaient, prouvant ainsi qu'à l'instar du chat-tartine, c'était lui le vrai Patron, caché dans l'ombre.

Il observait l'ancien fils de comte, alors que celui-ci réalisait la ressemblance qu'il avait avec l'homme en face de lui. Réalisant lui aussi ce curieux prodige, l'homme qui avait parlé en premier et qui portait une blouse blanche, s'approcha également, et commença à tripoter son prochain cobaye, sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Antoine.

- Majesté, je demande la permission pour les emmener dans mon labo, dit-il alors que le Patron haussait les épaules (il se trouverait bien d'autres jouets sexuels).

- Faites si vous y tenez, marmonna le concerné et crachant un arc-en-ciel de mépris. Après tout, c'est vous le Prof.

Ravi, l'homme fit signe aux gardes et les guida dans un dédale de couloirs, tous plus ressemblant les uns que les autres. Il finit par ouvrir une grande porte, qui cachait un laboratoire… Empli de bulles.

- Des admiratrices, minauda le savant en déclenchant une soufflerie, qui envoya toutes les sphères de savon dans le plafond.

Seuls les lecteurs comprirent la référence toujours aussi subtile de l'auteure.

- Posez-les là, et serrez bien les liens, continua-t-il en désignant deux tables d'examen, ou restaient des taches de sang. Je vais chercher de quoi les disséquer dans ma réserve.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient attacher et que le Prof partait, Antoine et Mathieu se regardèrent, et ce dernier murmura.

- Si on ne s'en sort pas… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, tu n'étais pas obligé.

- C'est rien, sourit son interlocuteur. Surtout que, tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas, mais je suis sûr qu'on s'est déjà vu.

Mathieu observa son vis-à-vis, et chercha dans sa mémoire défaillante d'où venaient ces sentiments si forts quand il fixait le jeune homme. Et il ne pourra probablement jamais trouver, il entendait le savant fou revenir, heureux d'avoir « retrouvé ses seringues de produits ». Et cela l'étonnerait fortement que ces produits soient bons, que quelque manière qui soit, pour eux.

_(3)_

Le Prof s'approcha alors de sa victime, seringue à la main. Il n'attendit pas pour le planter violemment et sans sommation dans l'épaule de Mathieu : sous l'effet de la surprise, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de retenir un cri aigu. Le liquide qui remonta peu à peu dans ses veines lui fit tourner la tête, lui refilant une nausée ignoble.

Impuissant. Antoine détestait ce sentiment plus que tout. Son visage se décomposa quand il vit que le visage de l'amnésique passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et même par des couleurs qui n'étaient même pas dans l'arc-en-ciel (et ce n'était pas réglementaire, car Sir NyanCat désapprouvait les couleurs qui n'apparaissaient pas dans les arcs-en-ciel). Mais ce qui surprit le plus le jeune homme, c'est quand il aperçoit une main sortir de son cul.

Oui. Une main sortait littéralement du cul de Mathieu.

"_Putain de bordel à queue de pompe à merde !_"

Antoine devait absolument réagir ! Mais impossible de réfléchir correctement avec les rires machiavéliques - mais si pathétiques - du Prof, fier de ce qu'il venait d'entreprendre. Qu'est-ce que les protagonistes feraient, dans les contes de fées ?

"_Réfléchis Antoine, réfléchis_".

Il y a toujours une bonne fée quelque part, qui vient d'aider le héros charismatique en difficulté. Et le grand brun se pensait assez charismatique pour qu'elle puisse intervenir. Mais que lui avait répété sa mère maintes et maintes fois ?

"_Les fées n'existent pas._"

Il ne comprenait pas. Si une main sortait du cul de Mathieu, alors pourquoi les fées ne pourraient-elles pas exister ?

Antoine voulait y croire. Il devait y croire !

"Je veux que les fées existent… J'y crois, j'y crois…"

"Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? fit le Prof, ayant enfin arrêté ses rires insupportables.

"Je veux que les fées existent ! J'y crois ! J'y crois !"

C'était un cri qu'il poussait. Un cri plein d'espoir. Un cri plein d'amour. Une envie de vivre.

"JE VEUX QUE LES FÉES EXISTENT ! J'Y CROIS ! J'Y CROIS !"

...

_Siège des Nations Unies- de nos jours_

L'ONU. Quelle plaie, pensait Vladimir Poutine. Être "président" despote d'une contrée aussi grande que la Russie n'a pas que des avantages. Pourquoi discuter, alors qu'on peut régler n'importe quel problème sur Terre avec un peu de métal et beaucoup de tank ? Quelle perte de temps.

Soudainement, il entend un doux chuchotis. Un chuchotis d'un autre temps, d'un autre univers, rien qu'au creux de son oreille.

"_Je veux que les fées existent… j'y crois… j'y crois…_"

Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas bu un peu trop de Vodka ce matin ?

"_Je veux que les fées existent… J'y crois… _j'y crois !"

Cette fois-ci, c'est Poutine qui a prononcé la fin de cette "incantation". Enfin ! Pourquoi les fées n'existent pas ? Et pourquoi elles ne devraient pas exister ?!

-JE VEUX QUE LES FÉES EXISTENT ! J'Y CROIS ! J'Y CROIS !

Il crie à plein poumon à travers toute la salle, qui le regarde avec des yeux médusés.

-JE VEUX QUE LES FÉES EXISTENT ! J'Y CROIS J'Y- BORDEL DE MERDE LÂCHER MOI VOUS SAVEZ QUI JE SUIS PUTAIN DE RACLETTE LA !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Chuchote un conseiller."

-Bha tu sais ce qu'on dit, dit Barack Obama c'est normal en Russie !"

_(4)_

Un bruit de claque retentit dans toute la pièce puis une douleur dans la joue ramena Mathieu à la réalité. Le jeune homme se réveilla tout à coup dans la chambre de son petit appartement parisien. Autour de lui, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, Alexis alias Linksthesun et ses quatre personnalités.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ah tu es enfin revenu parmi nous !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

-Je me rappelle seulement d'être arrivé dans un endroit avec toi. Y'avait un roi nyancat bien moche. Y'avait Poutine, Obama et puis le nyancat a voulu nous tuer. Et tu n'arrêtais pas de hurler que tu croyais aux fées.

-Oula... s'exclama Links

-Bon je t'explique : tu as organisé une fête, tout ce passait bien. Vers une heure du mat' tu as voulu faire un action ou vérité. On était chaud et tout ! Bon, on était bien aidé entre toi qui faisais la même tête que le geek et l'alcool dans notre sang. Bref en plein milieu du jeu, tu as voulu fumer un joint. Au début on t'en empêcher parce que l'alcool et la drogue c'est pas super. Bref, t'as fini par réussir à prendre celui du hippie et tu l'as fini comme si de rien était. Quelques minutes après, tu m'as fixé et roulé une grosse pelle. Et si tu n'avais pas eu une soudaine envie de vomir, tu m'aurais surement violé, je pense. Tu m'as vraiment fait flipper mec...

_(5)_

« -QUOI ?! Attends j'ai _vraiment _fait ça ?

-Et c'est pas tout ! Intervint Nyo, une fois cela fait, tu as commencé, à fixer Antoine d'une manière trèèèès flippante jusqu'à ce que tu déclares...

-...que mon cou te fascine, acheva Antoine.

-Okayyyy, dit Mathieu qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit autant de conneries en quelques minutes.

-Puis après qu'on ait dû t'empêcher de dévaliser ton stock de café, continua Links, tu as commencé à tourner en rond dans ton appartement en racontant des choses sans queue ni tête, en refusant qu'on te fasse asseoir ou quoi que ce soit. Finalement, tu t'es écroulé sur le sol de fatigue et tu t'es endormi.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui c'est tout.

-Nom de Dieu...

-Ah non, juste avant tu nous as hurlé être amoureux de Marc-Édouard.

-Oh nooooonnnn...

-Mec, avoua le Panda, je crois que les voisins sont en train de faire une pétition pour que tu dégages…

-...

-C'est dommage qu'on m'ait pas laissé jouer avec toi pendant que tu étais encore à l'ouest gamin, commenta le Patron, tu avais l'air plutôt réactif à ce que je te disais...

-...

-Oh ne t'en fait pas Mathieu, sourit gentiment Antoine, on le savait que t'étais arraché, pas la peine de faire cette tête !

-Mec...chuis tellement désolé de t'avoir roulé une pelle, je ne m'en souviens même pas !

-Je propose, dit sagement Links, que nous allions tous nous coucher après la soirée agitée qu'on a eue. On reparlera de tout ça demain. »

Sur ces sages paroles, Mathieu raccompagna ses amis à la porte tandis que ses personnalités s'en allaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

« -Bonne nuit les gars..., lança-t-il aux trois garçons qui s'enfonçaient dans la nuit noire

- À qui parlez-vous prisonnier ?

-Hein ? »

Mathieu sentit soudain une onde de froid l'envahir. Sa vision du salon lui parut soudain plus sombre, les voix de ses personnalités se faisaient plus distantes... Brusquement ce fut comme s'il était plongé dans un bain glacé. Mathieu ouvrit les yeux (d'ailleurs à quel moment les avaient-ils fermés?) et fit face au Prof avec sa seringue. À côté, son sauveur de la noyade semblait être inconscient.

« -Je me répète prisonnier, à qui parliez-vous ? Redemanda le Prof, plus menaçant. »

Étrangement, cette phrase semblait faire revenir en Mathieu des souvenirs lointains, comme s'il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu quelqu'un lui dire exactement la même chose il y a très longtemps.

« -À personne...

-Bien, approuva le scientifique en éloignant légèrement la seringue, apparemment vous réagissez bien aux produits. Nous allons en chercher d'autre. Ah ! Mon autre cobaye se réveille ! Ajouta-t-il tandis qu'Antoine relevait douloureusement la tête, j'espère que cette fois-ci je n'aurais pas à vous anesthésier.

Antoine cligna des yeux l'air hagard, puis, il put fixer son regard sur quelque chose et tourna la tête vers Mathieu. En voyant que sa fée était vivante, il eut un grand sourire.

« -Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il

-Je crois, dit Mathieu en répondant timidement à son sourire. »

Le sourire d'Antoine se fana un peu.

« -Il faut absolument que nous nous sauvions, il est hors de question que vous subissiez encore ça ! »

Mais trop tard, le scientifique revenait déjà...

(6)

Mathieu se tendit, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son cou.

-Arrêtez- s'il vous plait ! Ne nous faites pas de mal ! hurla-t-il, paniqué.

Le jeune homme venait de tomber en se redressant brutalement. Sa gorge et sa tête lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il regarda autour de lui, il était au pied de son canapé avec sa couverture Flappy Bird sur les épaules et son idiot de chat le regardait d'un air suffisant, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-_Je viens de te réveiller et tu vas me donner à bouffer, connard d'humain_, semblait-il dire.

Il prit le tissu en main et l'approcha de ses narines afin de s'imprégner de l'odeur, c'était celle d'Antoine, il lui avait récemment offert pour son anniversaire. Depuis quand, il pensait à Antoine en se réveillant lui ? Peut-être depuis qu'il rêvait de lui.

-Un rêve, c'était juste un rêve, murmura-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, ça avait pourtant l'air si réel. Plongé dans ses pensées, Mathieu n'entendit pas le Prof approcher.

-En fait, c'était une simulation de réalité virtuelle à présence physique.

Le présentateur d'SLG sursauta :

-Wow, manifeste-toi quand tu arrives, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Sinon de quoi tu parles ?

-J'allais demander au Geek de tester ma nouvelle invention, mais tu m'as interdit de lui parler et tu t'es proposé à sa place. Je t'ai donc accordé l'immense honneur d'essayer. Le concept est simple, la machine reconstitue un monde à base de souvenirs et d'espoirs pour l'avenir et te téléporte directement dans ce monde. Mais, ce n'était qu'une Beta, ça a bugué et tu t'es évanoui. Alors c'était comment ? demanda-t-il plein d'enthousiasme.

Le Prof avait tout déballé comme il avait l'horrible habitude de le faire, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer. Il avait vraiment vécu toute cette galère à cause de lui ? Il y allait avoir de grosses représailles.

-C'était bien fait, mais j'ai un affreux mal de crâne. Laisse-moi un peu me reposer et je te promets que je te ferais un rapport, le plus complet que tu n'aies jamais vu.

Mathieu se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, versa quelques croquettes à Wifi et à son chien, avant de rapidement avaler son aspirine. À peine fini de boire son eau, qu'un énorme bruit retentit dans l'appartement, il n'avait jamais entendu ça avant. Un grand gars fit irruption dans la pièce, il avait un grand manteau de cuir brun, des lunettes d'aviateur, des gants et son visage était couvert de sang et de blessures. Il avait l'air très sale, on aurait dit un clochard du futur. Il remarqua aussi une sorte de Pip-Boy 3000 accroché sur son bras, un peu comme dans Fallout. Il secoua sa tête, il devait vraiment jouer moins aux jeux vidéo. Il avait presque oublié la présence du visiteur quand celui-ci se racla la gorge. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

-C'est pas important, s'écria l'étranger. Mathieu, ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je viens du futur et que si tu ne vas pas embrasser Antoine, voilà c'qu'il va se passer…

-Attendez, quoi ? le stoppa-t-il. De un, vous êtes ? De deux, comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Et de trois, pourquoi diable voulez-vous que j'embrasse mon meilleur ami ? S'énerva-t-il.

Mais le clochard ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre à ses questions et il poursuivit :

-… À cause de cette réalité virtuelle, tu vas refouler tes sentiments envers lui. Mais si tu vas l'embrasser, vous allez tomber amoureux vous marier et être le couple homosexuel et célèbre le plus mignon sur terre. Et là, les homophobes vont vous admirer et abandonner cette idée stupide d'empêcher les gays de se marier, donc pas de guerre contre eux dans cent ans, donc pas trois millions de morts !

Il regarda le visiteur avec des yeux écarquillés et un air ahuri.

-Vous me dites que si je vais embrasser Antoine, je vais sauver la vie de trois millions de personnes ?

-Exactement !

-Ah ouais quand même…

-Bon je te laisse, j'ai plein de catastrophes à aller annuler, on se rappelle !

Il appuya sur un bouton de la machine à son bras, le drôle de bruit de tantôt se reproduit et il disparut.

-Bon je crois que je vais boire une bière, ça me fera du bien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la sonnerie retentit.

-Et merde, on n'est jamais tranquille ici ! se plaint-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.

-Antoine ? bredouilla-t-il.

(7)

Mathieu n'avait pas le temps de souffler, tout lui tombait dessus. Cette expérience, ce visiteur, cette annonce et maintenant Antoine.

À pas lents, il se décida à ouvrir à son ami qui ne cessait d'appuyer sur la sonnette, faisant grandir chez notre protagoniste un affreux mal de crâne. Plus il avançait vers la porte, plus le bruit résonnait dans sa tête. Il réussit enfin à s'agripper à la poignée de la porte et tira non sans peine cette dernière. Derrière se tenait Antoine, tout sourire.

« Salut ! » fit ce dernier, toujours le même grand sourire parcourant son visage.

« Hey... »

« T'as l'air ravi de me voir... Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait se voir, j'espère ? »

Non. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

« Bien sûr, comment j'aurais pu oublier que tu venais ? » termina Mathieu en invitant Antoine à entrer d'un signe de la main.

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra, posant sa veste et s'asseyant à côté de Wifi sur le canapé.

« Une bière ? »

« Toujours. »

Antoine gardait toujours ce grand sourire. Mathieu ne voulait pas paraître impoli et se força à sourire malgré ce mal de tête toujours plus douloureux. Il ne comprenait pas... Comment avait-il pu oublier, et surtout, pourquoi devait-il faire ça ? Ça paraissait absurde... Et surtout, ce type venu du futur aurait pu être n'importe qui, un fanboy déguisé venu au bon moment, ou un psychopathe qui faisait le coup à tout le monde dans le quartier. Enfin à condition que tout le monde ait un ami nommé Antoine... Ses pensées furent rapidement coupées lorsqu'il entendit un cri strident provenant du salon.

Accourant auprès d'Antoine dont il avait reconnu le cri, il s'arrêta net, sourcils froncés, incompréhension dans les yeux.

Antoine tourna lentement sa tête vers celle de Mathieu, lui aussi choqué et impassible.

« Je...Je te jure que... Elle est apparue comme ça...Dans mes mains. » Tenta d'articuler Antoine.

Une seringue au contenu fluorescent multicolore se tenait dans les mains tremblantes de l'invité. Mathieu la reconnaissait, oui, il la reconnaissait bien et son mal de tête n'en fut que plus fulgurant en la voyant.

Tout en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles, le prof déboula dans la pièce et s'arrêta net pour observer ladite seringue. Son regard traduisait ses soupçons.

« Mathieu ! Le bug de tout à l'heure a complètement fait dérailler ma machine qui a décidé de transporter le monde parallèle où tu es allé jusqu'à nous ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est possible moi-même, mais il va falloir faire avec parce que mon simulateur s'est envolé par la fenêtre... Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû y ajouter ces rolleurs nucléaires, humpf... »

« Attends attends... Simulateur, monde, rolleurs,... Mathieu, tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le concerné ne put répondre. Son crâne lui semblait être sur le point d'exploser et s'accroupissant au sol, il vint prendre sa malheureuse tête dans ses mains. Il poussa un hurlement de détresse lorsqu'apparut au même moment un vaisseau gris et rouge en plein milieu de la pièce.

Le prof poussa Antoine qui faillit se faire écraser par l'engin qui termina encastré dans le sol du salon.

Plus Mathieu hurlait de douleur, plus les objets de l'autre monde apparaissaient près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre vint cacher la luminosité du jour.

Antoine se précipita près de Mathieu tandis que le prof se dirigea à la fenêtre.

« C...C'était comme Inception mais... avec plus de drogue... »

« Hep, garde tes forces, ne parle pas trop. »

« Hum... Mathieu... coupa le prof, je t'annonce que c'est toi qui contrôles tout...Et ... Tu peux venir voir ? »

Avec difficultés, Mathieu aidé d'Antoine s'approcha de la fenêtre et porta son regard au ciel.

Plus de ciel, plus de soleil, plus de nuages. Seule une gigantesque planète parvenait à entièrement cacher le précédemment ciel bleu de Paris.

« Oh... »

Les trois commencèrent à paniquer en entendant les cris apeurés de tous les Parisiens qui pointaient du doigt un énorme chat tartine qui laissait un arc-en-ciel derrière lui. La bête furieuse, qui bavait une sorte de salive acide et les yeux rouges sang, fonça droit sur le lieu de résidence de notre protagoniste.

Le prof se tourna vers la soucoupe toujours présente dans le salon.

Tout en s'approchant de la navette, un sourire aux lèvres il ajouta :

« Une bataille stellaire, ça vous dit ? »

(8)

"Eh oh. !"

Une voix semblant venir du néant déforma le sourire du Prof, le faisant devenir distordu, les dents se transformant en une bouillie blanche tandis que les visages s'effaçaient, doucement, le monde autour de lui tombait.

Le vide, il avait l'impression de tomber doucement, sans rien pour l'arrêter.

Son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd.

Le monde autour de lui était noir aux reflets d'émeraudes, il avait l'impression de flotter dans un verre de menthe que lui préparait sa mère pour le goûter..

« Mathieu ! » Hurla une voix venue des tréfonds de ce néant, éclairant son esprit qui était devenu de plus en plus sombre.

Il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix, oui. Il la connaissait...

Il avait l'impression maintenant que le temps remontait son cours, son corps remontait de plus en plus vite vers une surface plus éclairée, dont il n'avait aucun souvenir auparavant.

Plus il approchait de cette étendue limpide comme le verre, une odeur qu'il avait déjà côtoyée lui remontait dans les narines.

Le sel, les algues, les herbes, les fruits, l'air du matin tout cela se mêlait dans un parfum sans nom, délicat et subtil, mais loin d'être écœurant.

C'était comme si chacun de ses éléments étaient prononcés de façon distincte, et que chacun envahissait agréablement tout son être.

« Tu..vous m'entendez ?! » Appela de nouveau la voix, qui cette fois-ci, le fit remonter comme un bolide.

_La lumière l'éblouit._

« Enfin vous vous réveillez ! » s'exclama avec joie un visage penché au-dessus de lui, ses deux orbes chocolats pétillants de joie, tandis qu'il large sourire fendait sur son visage parsemé de quelques taches de saletés brunâtres.

La situation devant gênante pour le pilote, qui sentait ses joues rosir de la promiscuité de leurs visages communs, se releva rapidement, mais percuta la tête d'Antoine qui tomba sur le dos, jurant en se tenant le front de ses mains.

« Oh merde ! Désolé mec ! » S'excusa platement le plus petit des deux, un œil fermé tandis que sa mâchoire grimaçait du choc.

L'intéressé se releva immédiatement, se frottant le front une dernière fois avant de sourire une nouvelle fois.

« Vous inquiétez pas j'ai rien ! Et puis j'ai l'habitude de me prendre plus gros trucs dans la caboche ! » ria-t-il.

Cependant, se rendant compte du sens de sa phrase, il resta bouche bée, comme un imbécile en regardant le mur, ses joues cramoisies tandis que l'autre jeune homme étira un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Gros comment gamin ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton grave et pervers, faisant sursauter l'autre qui se mit à le regarder avec des yeux effarés avant de se tordre de rire sur le sol suivi de son acolyte.

Après quelques minutes où l'euphorie fût tombée, chacun se releva, essuyant sa dernière larme de rire.

« Bon sinon, on est où mecs ? » demanda le passionné des vaisseaux, fronçant des sourcils avec une légère inquiétude.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! En fait je vais vous expliquer » dit-il en s'asseyant face à lui, se raclant la gorge puis commença à raconter l'aventure qui s'était déroulée lors de son inconscience, à la lueur de la lampe torche qui les éclairait à côté d'eux.

« Alors si je comprends bien » commença à résumer Mathieu attendant que son compère ait fini d'argumenter avec des gestes de mains ses dires, « Tu t'es échappé en coupant les liens avec ton laser de poche »

« Que j'utilise pour couper mon poisson » lui fit remarquer Antoine

« Oui c'est ça, et ensuite tu as attendu que le prof, suivît des autres gardes pour aller chercher je-ne-sais-quel-produit à tester encore sur moi pour venir couper mes liens en vitesse. »

« Oui c'est ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, ravi que sa fée ait tout compris à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Mais comment tu t'es échappé alors ? » lui demanda le pilote, le fixant de son regard azur, tandis que le Brun prenait une petite inspiration, en posant ses mains noires de terre au sol.

« J'ai vu une machine derrière l'endroit où tu étais. » Dit le jeune homme, ayant visiblement du mal à finir sa phrase, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure, « Bref, qui en fait quand j'ai appuyé sur un gros bouton rouge qui nous a amenés ici. »

« Oh, très bien, et sais-tu par le plus grand des hasards où nous sommes ? » demanda Mathieu, qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

« Dans la jungle de l'Est » déclara Antoine, baissant la tête en regardant le sol.

« Ah… Merde... » dit finalement Mathieu, après quelques minutes de silence pesant qui s'était installé entre les deux protagonistes.

« Tu, enfin vous savez bien que cette jungle, étant habitée par toutes sortes de créatures peu fréquentables, j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux attendre demain matin pour aviser. » finit le grand brun, croisant les bras contre son torse, le regardant de ses yeux chocolat où on lisait de la fierté, celle d'avoir pu protéger _sa fée._

« Et où sommes-nous là ? » demanda encore le petit brun, ses mains occultant le couloir de pierre qui se prolongeait derrière lui, tandis que le grand brun s'était adossé au mur qui finissait ce couloir gris au reflet bleu.

« On est dans une grotte, assez profonde je dirais, mais l'eau coule à flot ici » dit-il en montrant du doigt un filet d'eau clair qui luisait par une fissure de la roche à sa gauche, « et vu la chaleur qui règne ici, nous sommes près d'une source thermale.

« Parfait ! Alors nous passerons la nuit ici ! » Déclara le pilote, un sourire aux lèvres, mais qui disparût presque instantanément, « Et. Pour la nourriture et le reste.. ? »

« J'ai pu prendre le sac qui vous aviez sur vous quand on vous a amené, il est rempli de plein de choses très utiles ! » déclara le brun, ses yeux pétillant encore plus.

« Merci ! » dit Mathieu, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il prenait le sac qui lui tendant son acolyte pour fouiller dedans afin de chercher de quoi manger.

« Vous savez, je... » Commença le Brun qui fût stoppé par Mathieu qui lui ordonna d'un mouvement de main de s'arrêter de parler.

« Appelle-moi Mathieu, toutes les personnes qui me connaissent m'appellent comme ça » lui demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah oui, très bien. Mathieu » lui répondit le plus grand, lui revoyant son sourire.

Tandis que le châtain avant poussé un cri de victoire en trouvant des fruits en conserves et du matériel de couchage, Antoine récupéra de l'eau dans la gourde attachée à sa ceinture, par l'eau des fissures à sa droite.

« Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, c'est beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu » dit Antoine, stupéfié devant le feu bleu que Mathieu venait d'allumer.

« C'est du feu de logis » lui dit Mathieu, très amusé par son émerveillement de gosse, « il suffit de saupoudrer n'importe quelle surface de cette poudre bleue et de l'allumer ! Ça ne brûle et ça réchauffe bien ! » lui déclara le plus petit en lui tendant la poudre, avec laquelle ils s'amusèrent pendant quelques instants.

Puis ils parlèrent de leur vie respective, de ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie et de leur projet futur dans cet immense univers.

« Et donc, pourquoi tu me disais que tu étais une fée ? » demanda Mathieu, assis à la droite d'Antoine.

« Parce que...c'est que… Quand je t'ai vu dans l'eau la première fois, j'ai cru voir... Une apparition. Comme on la décrivait dans les contes de mon enfance » dit Antoine, la voix chevrotante, regardant le sol avec gêne tandis que ses joues s'étaient empourprées.

« Ah, d'a...d'accord ! » dit Mathieu en essayant de cacher sa gêne, bien visible sur ses joues.

Après quelques minutes de silence de nouveau, ils décidèrent qu'il était le temps de se coucher, dans l'unique couchette deux places que Mathieu possédait.

« Bonne nuit, Antoine » dit Mathieu en posant sa tête contre le duvet.

« Bonne nuit, Mathieu. » Répondit à son tour l'intéressé, qui se colla au dos de son acolyte, le cœur battant à fond et la respiration un peu saccadée, la proximité entre lui et _sa fée_ lui jouant beaucoup de tours.

Mathieu était serein sur son oreiller, il avait prévu comment rentrer chez lui, comment il allait présenter son nouvel ami à ses parents, comment il allait lui faire visiter la demeure.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Antoine décide d'un coup, de le renverser, le fixer intensément de ses yeux chocolats, et de prendre furieusement possession de ses lèvres.

Puis ce fut la décadence.

(9)

Il répondit au baiser, d'abord machinalement puis de plus fort, de plus en plus passionnément. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.  
>C'est là qu'ils en sont encore à présent, yeux dans les yeux, Mathieu sous Antoine.<br>Puis d'un même geste, ils s'embrassent de plus belle. Les mains partent à la découverte de l'autre corps et de ses différences. Après tout, ils sont hommes d'action et pas de lettres. Leurs gestes parlent d'eux même et ils expriment leurs sentiments par leur baiser. L'amour platonique ne suffit qu'un temps, surtout quand il n'est pas déclaré.

Ils s'embrassent et leurs cœurs se mêlent. Ils s'enlacent et leurs cœurs s'embrasent. La main de l'un se fait plus entreprenante, celle de l'autre la rejoint, puis toutes massent et caressent de concert. Les respirations se font haletantes, ils se pressent pour que la délivrance traîne encore un peu...

Douce torture... Douce décadence...

Le Comte épouse la Comtesse.  
>Le pêcheur se marie avec la paysanne.<p>

Alors quoi ? Ils envoient valser les conventions à coups de reins, plus vite, plus fort, ils veulent toucher les étoiles !

Ils s'aiment dans une jungle lointaine et personne ne peut leur enlever ça. Ils se sont aimés et maintenant... Maintenant qu'ils reposent l'un contre l'autre, saouls de chaleur humaine, ils n'osent plus se regarder. Qu'ont-ils fait... Qu'a-t' il fait à ce pêcheur...

Mais Antoine bouge pour pouvoir parler à son amant d'une nuit en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mathieu... Je ne regrette pas. Tu es ma fée et... J'aimerais bien te garder avec moi, comme dans les vieilles histoires.  
>- Que... Je ne suis pas une fée ! Je suis un fils de Comte, beaucoup disent que je suis pourri gâté et les autres parlent de moi comme promis à un grand avenir ! Pourquoi tu voudrais de moi ? Je sais rien faire de mes dix putains de doigts et-<br>- Les autres disent. Toi. Qu'est-ce que TU penses de toi ?  
>-... Je ne suis pas trop mauvais pilote de navette...<br>-Voilà. Et une navette ça ?  
>- Vole pourquoi ?<br>- Les fées aussi ça vole. Et je veux de toi si je veux mec.

Mathieu le regarde et fond en larmes. Il inonde la poitrine de son vis à vis qui le serre plus fort encore contre lui. Les sanglots secouent leurs deux corps et peu à peu il s'apaise dans les bras du grand escogriffe.

Ils s'endorment. Et dans la nuit un doux rire résonne.  
>« C'est pour ça que je crois encore en l'Homme. Vous êtes de belles personnes vous deux. Rentrez chez vous mes petits. Vos épreuves sont terminées. »<br>Elle les embrasse sur le front et ils partent pour un voyage onirique dans d'étranges limbes. Dommage qu'ils ne se réveillent pas...

Au petit matin, ils ouvrent les paupières dans la chambre de Mathieu, alarmés par le cri de sa chambrière. Mis devant le fait accompli, ils n'ont d'autres choix que de raconter leurs aventures à leurs parents... À l'exception de leur nuit bien évidemment. Mais ils n'arrivent pas vraiment à cacher leurs sentiments.

La mère d'Antoine est la première à les griller. Elle pousse soudain un cri de fangirl, bubulise un peu et tombe aussitôt en pâmoison. Interrogé par le Comte, le pêcheur ne peut qu'admettre le goût de sa mère pour le yaoi et l'amour en général.

- Eh bien ça nous fait un point commun !  
>- Monsieur ?!<br>- Papa ?!  
>- Ah, je ne te l'avais pas dit mon fils ? J'ai dû oublier. Tu sais comment est ma mémoire... Vous faites vraiment un beau couple.<br>-... Merci...

Quelques mois plus tard, un grand banquet sera organisé. L'alcool et la nourriture y couleront à flot, et ce mariage sera le plus extraordinaire de tous, excepté celui de leur fils Victor avec le préfet, des années plus tard.

Ils vécurent heureux longtemps, comme dans les contes de fées.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'est décousu, y'a aucune logique, et ton lime est dégueulasse !  
>- Ta gueule Plectrum, tu fais chier. D'abord, c'est mon premier lime. Et puis je fais ce que je veux !<br>- Tu comptes vraiment publier ça ? Et s'ils tombent dessus, tu y as pensé à ça ? Ils vont reconnaître ton style, et qu'est-ce que tu leur diras ? Hein Links, qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?

-...  
>- Je leur dirais...<br>- Accouche !  
>- Qu'il n'y a pas que les fangirls qui ont le droit de s'amuser.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Anotherstep<p>

(2) Siffly

(3) Leiizy

(4) Ficjulie

(5) Ayumi Fubuki

(6) xDinghy

(7) Zinzolin'hair

(8) Lightness_soul

(9) Little Merle

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Désolée si c'est pas très lisible. La prochaine fois, j'imposerai un format pour les guillemets, dialogues et tout. C'est trop foutoir de vouloir uniformiser le tout. Encore merci aux participants !<p> 


	3. Bulletin du 31 Janvier

**Bulletin du 31 Janvier**

Yop ! Et nous revoilà pour la deuxième partie de ce jeu. Beaucoup moins de participants cette fois. Et je pense que ça se ressent sur le texte. Donc nous étions six au total, dont une personne qui a joué deux fois.

Bon, bon, bon… Que retenir de tout ça ? Dans l'organisation déjà, Leiizy m'a fait remarquer que les parties précédentes qu'elle devait lire lui faisaient perdre facile 10 minutes sur son temps. J'en tiendrai compte la prochaine fois.

Ensuite… Ce texte ouvre un autre aspect du jeu et je trouve ça très bien. Si le mois dernier ont été dans un délire WTF pur et dur, là on a un aspect plus travaillé, moins éparpillé avec une touche de folie quand même. Je pense que le nombre de participants y est pour beaucoup. C'est plus facile de s'entendre sur quelques choses quand on est moins nombreux.

Bref ! Merci à tout le monde d'avoir rejouer le jeu. C'est mignon de voir que vous êtes capables de sortir un truc différent à chaque fois et que ce texte ne soit pas une copie du premier.

Sur ce… Je vous laisse profiter du travail de tout le monde en terminant sur la phrase qui m'a probablement le plus fais rire dans cet os (spoil, tant pi) : Tu veux mon seau à caca ?


	4. Jeu du 31 Janvier

_(1)_

Il fait chaud en ce petit matin de juillet. Le soleil se lève à peine, il doit être à peine plus de cinq ou six heures du matin. La rosée rafraîchit l'atmosphère, mais la chaleur caniculaire de la veille n'a pas entièrement disparu.

Un grognement lamentable est émis par une masse affalée dans l'herbe. Il s'est effondré là sans prendre aucune précaution. Peut-être que la troisième bouteille de vodka était de trop hier soir ? En tout cas, la lumière tape sur sa tête et le réveille violemment.

Il grogne à nouveau avant de se tortiller pour cacher son visage. Lorsqu'il y parvient enfin, il marmonne de contentement. Un ronflement sonore et bien alcoolisé se fait bien vite entendre.

* * *

><p>Six bonnes heures plus tard Antoine émerge de sa monumentale cuite. Il relève la tête, à peine moins dans les vapes. Mais où est ce qu'il est ?<p>

Il tente de se souvenir. Alors... Hier soir. La fête pour fêter les 25 mille abos de Vic'. Oui. Et après ? Il y a eu plein de monde... Dont Yéyé. Ce jeunot de musicien. Celui qui a retourné ses tympans beaucoup trop de fois. Il n'était pas seul d'ailleurs, un certain Mister Yéyé est venu avec lui. Un peu plus mégalomane, trop à son goût. Enfin, là n'est pas la question.

Donc ils ont fait la fête. Jusqu'à tard, 3 ou 4h du mat', il ne sait plus trop. Il a décliné la proposition de Vic' de le ramener, celle de Yéy' aussi. Il ne se contrôle plus trop quand il a plus d'une dizaine de verres dans le nez, et autant ne pas les mettre en danger. Il a donc cherché un coin où écraser.

Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin... Mais il ne voit aucun signe de la fête. Il ne reconnaît absolument pas le paysage non plus. Les collines un peu marécageuses qui entourent la propriété des grands-parents de Victor ont laissé place à des landes sauvages, couvertes çà et là par des plants rachitiques de bruyères en fleur. Au loin il aperçoit une route et décide de s'en approcher.

La route est plus chemin de pavés qu'avenue et aucune voiture ne pourrait y passer, pas même un 4x4. D'un des côtés Antoine remarque du mouvement. Il se prépare à demander à être pris en stop mais son geste s'arrête de lui-même.

Une bien étrange procession s'approche et le dépasse. Sur le devant, des hommes vêtus d'habits bariolés entourent une litière dont les tentures sont closes. Juste derrière suivent des femmes en robes blanches, noires ou vertes. Leurs cheveux sont très longs et parfois même traînent sur les pavés. Des enfants vêtus des culottes courtes bleues d'écoliers et de chemises pourpres courent derrière comme une volée de moineaux colorés.

Et quand il commence à se remettre enfin du choc causé par cette ... Assemblée ? Bref, il voit une silhouette se découper au loin.

Un énorme Frison s'arrête juste devant lui. Un chevalier le toise, derrière un heaume. Son armure rutile au soleil. Une voix d'hécatombe résonne.

"Qui es-tu, manant ? Connais-tu seulement le nom du Duc dont tu foules impunément les terres ?"

Antoine reste coît. Cette voix... On dirait... Non. Ça ne peut pas être...  
>Il secoue la tête pour virer cette idée et répond d'une voix mal assurée.<p>

_(2)_

« Je… Je suis… Hm. »

Sur ces mots pleins de poésie et d'inspiration, il déglutit sous le regard impassible du duc avant que celui-ci ne relève sa visière pour dévoiler des yeux bleus beaucoup trop familiers, levant les derniers doutes d'Antoine sur son identité.

« Ta langue a été prise par des gobelins, où es-tu simplement trop stupide pour comprendre un mot de ce que je dis ? »

Antoine ouvre et referme sa bouche, complètement dépassé par les évènements. N'importe qui le serait si un Mathieu fucking Sommet en armure s'adressait à vous de cette manière. Intrigué ou irrité par le silence du brun, Mathieu – ou plutôt le ''Duc'' – descend de sa monture et s'approche d'Antoine. Le vidéaste voit bien que Mathieu ne le reconnait pas – pas vraiment – mais une sorte d'étincelle naît dans ses yeux alors qu'il le détaille.

Les lèvres du Duc s'entrouvrent et ses traits semblent se décomposer, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse finalement sur ses genoux, courbant la tête face à un Antoine éberlué.

« Veuillez excuser mon insolence, Monseigneur, la venue des vôtres est si rare dans ces contrées que je ne vous ai pas reconnu. Je suis heureux de voir qu'Avalon se soucie de notre sort, malgré les rumeurs qui circulent à votre sujet. Si vous me le permettez, ce serait un honneur pour la maison Sommet de vous héberger tout le temps que durera la campagne contre les Siluriens.

- Je... heu… ouais. »

Là-dessus, le duc Sommet fait un geste de la main, appelant quelques membres de la procession qui s'affairent aussitôt à faire ce qui semble être une haie d'honneur – ou une garde rapprochée – autour de son nouvel invité. Lui-même revient à son cheval, rattrapant la litière d'un trot énergique.

« Mon ami, déclare-t-il à mi-voix. J'ose espérer que notre salut est enfin arrivé. Continuez vos prières, le Ciel est clément. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se hâte vers un manoir qui se dessine à l'horizon, guidant cette fois notre belle troupe, avec une énergie renouvelée.

De son côté, Antoine tente désespérément de ne pas sombrer dans une crise de panique. La situation lui semble irréelle, incompréhensible. Il se laisse porter par le cours des choses, se raccrochant inconsciemment à la figure connue de Mathieu pour ne pas s'effondrer dans la folie. Et il est presque sûr que sa gueule de bois est sur le point de montrer son nez.

Ils finissent par atteindre un château, et l'espace de quelques minutes, l'admiration noie sa confusion. ''Luxueux'' ne convient pas à ce genre d'édifice, il est tout simplement… imposant. Partout où le regard se pose, il paraît s'écraser sous sa stature et jamais Antoine ne se sentit aussi petit qu'en entrant dans la cour intérieure du palais.

Cour bondée, d'ailleurs, aucun ne semblant aussi impressionné que lui. Des hommes – et même quelques femmes - plus ou moins protégés combattent avec des armes diverses sous l'œil vigilant d'autres qui les interrompent parfois pour donner des conseils, tandis que des personnes habillées de couleurs tout aussi vives que ceux de la procession courraient en tous sens, transportant colis, seaux et autres. Toute cette assemblée produit le bruit que font habituellement les foules joyeuses, bruit synonyme de vie et d'entrain, même si le froncement un peu trop sérieux des combattants parfois laisse une sorte d'inquiétude intangible planer.

Leur arrivée ne les perturbe pas, jusqu'à ce que Mathieu –non, le Duc ! – ne descende parmi eux pour clamer, son torse bombé compensant un peu sa petite taille.

« Avalon nous a entendus, déclame-t-il. Voici un chevalier qui, par ses façons et son apparence ne peut venir que d'eux. »

Il accompagne ses paroles d'un claquement de doigts qui incitent plusieurs de ses serviteurs à accourir pour accompagner Antoine au milieu des regards curieux. Multiples, ces regards d'ailleurs. Certains hostiles, d'autres un peu trop amicaux, mais la plupart soulagés.

Il fallut un moment à Antoine avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils attendaient tous un discours. Mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot, un jeune homme en armure de cuir, les cheveux un peu longs brisa les rangs et lui déclara :

« Je suis le Chevalier Nyo de Brisonfleur, et je ne sais qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous avez usurpé le visage que vous abordé, mais je peux affirmer qu'il n'est pas le vôtre. Sir Daniel d'Avalon était un noble guerrier et le meilleur des… »

La voix de Nyo, puisque c'était bien lui, dans cet univers étrange du moins, trembla avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

« … le meilleur des… amis. Et des amants s'il me faut l'affirmer au grand jour. Il est tombé bravement lors des Grandes Batailles, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Je ne sais qui vous êtes pour déflorer ainsi sa mémoire, mais je ne saurai tolérer cette infamie et vous provoque monsieur, en duel. »

La voix était droite et décidée et Antoine, dans le plus grand silence, finit par dire :

« Je vais vomir. »

Ce qu'il fit.

_(3)_

Honteux, Antoine se releva avec toute la grâce dont il était capable de faire preuve à ce moment. Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans son cerveau, pour un matin de cuite en tout cas. Il était dans un univers parallèle, dans le château du Duc Sommet, à une époque assez reculée. Il avait un sosie qui était mort et qui avait couché avec le double de son ami Nyo. Et pour couronner le tout, il venait de se faire démasquer par celui-ci qui l'avait provoqué en duel. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

Toute l'assemblée le regardait d'un air méprisant et hautain. Nyo le fixait en essayant de garder une expression neutre, mais une lueur de nostalgie demeurait dans son regard. Antoine chercha Mathieu dans la foule, celui-ci avait repris son masque froid à son égard et quelque chose se brisa chez le grand chevelu.

« Bon on le commence ce duel, s'impatienta Nyo.

-Je n'attends que toi. »

Antoine se surprit lui-même d'une telle audace. Il avait déclaré ça d'un ton posé, presque provocateur, ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Son adversaire paraissait lui aussi étonné, mais il ne le laissa pas transparaître longtemps, il sortit son épée de son fourreau et le salua brièvement.

Antoine constata qu'une épée était attachée à sa ceinture, il reproduisit les mouvements de Nyo et ils commencèrent à tourner lentement à l'intérieur du cercle que formait la foule. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment tout cela lui venait naturellement, il n'avait même jamais touché d'épée de sa vie et là il était en train d'agiter sa lame comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Quand Nyo se décida enfin à frapper, il para facilement son attaque et roula sur le côté afin de lui asséner un coup sur son flanc gauche qui le fit tomber à terre. Le petit écarquilla les yeux avant de rapidement se relever et de balancer son épée sur les jambes de son adversaire pour le mettre à genou, mais Antoine sauta pour esquiver le coup et il atterrit sur les épaules de Nyo. Il se pencha vers son ami, l'épée à la main.

« Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? le sermonna Antoine. Je pensais t'avoir mieux formé que ça. Il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, se pencher pendant un combat, même si tu penses avoir une ouverture. »

Antoine ne comprenait pas ses mots, il était comme étranger à cette scène. Il attrapa son ami par l'avant-bras et le releva. Il se tourna ensuite vers la foule qui le regardait, hébété.

« Mes amis, me voilà enfin. Après tout ce temps, je suis là pour vous annoncer que la lutte contre les Siluriens reprend. Je vais demander à mes troupes de vous rejoindre, nous pourrons enfin les faire tomber et nous pourrons vivre ! »

La cour du Duc scandait son nom. C'était dingue à quel point elle pouvait retourner sa veste rapidement, il faudrait qu'il surveille tout ça de plus près.

Il sentit une main le toucher, il fit volte-face, c'était Nyo. Il avait l'air gêné et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui prit le menton et lui releva le visage.

« Sir… bredouilla-t-il. Je ne comprends pas, je vous ai vu mourir sous mes yeux. Comment avez-vous survécu. Pas que je ne sois pas content, mais… »

Antoine sourit devant la maladresse de son ami et lui répondit :

« Ne sois pas effrayé, mais, te rappelles-tu de la prophétie ?

-Oui Sir, répondit-il précipitamment. »

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de se perdre dans sa tirade :

« _Réunis, quand les quatre seront,_  
><em>Ensemble ils marcheront,<em>  
><em>Dans les champs de bataille, les flammes brûleront,<em>  
><em>Et les Siluriens ils vaincront<em>.

-Bien, maintenant, rappelle-toi de ça, maintenant que les peuples du Nord, du Sud et de l'Est sont réunis, c'est-à-dire, respectivement Mathieu, toi et moi. Il faut absolument que nous contactions le Roi Bob, et nous pourrons enfin terminer cette guerre.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, insista-t-il.

-Je vais t'avouer mon secret, je viens d'un autre monde, je suis le sosie de Sir Daniel, je porte le même nom et ma personnalité s'est associée à la sienne. Comme nous avons besoin d'être tous les quatre en vie pour accomplir la prophétie, les Dieux nous ont laissé une deuxième chance de gagner cette guerre en m'amenant ici. Es-tu prêt à aller rendre une petite visite au Roi de l'Ouest ? »

_(4)_

Antoine sentit un souffle chauffait sa peau et se retourna en vitesse. Il fit un pas en arrière, méfiant vis à vis de l'étrange phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Des flammes avaient surgi au milieu du terrain, dévorant l'herbe sèche sur son passage. Un rire résonna dans les airs tandis que le feu laissait apparaître peu à peu une silhouette floue. Lentement, le phénomène s'éteint, laissant découvrir un homme vêtu d'un manteau rouge, un sourire fier fixé sur ses lèvres.

« Pas besoin de réaliser un tel voyage, mes chers amis. Me voilà prêt à vous aider. »

Des cris de désespoir retentirent dans la foule tandis que les villageois se pressaient vers la sortie. Le Roi Bob était issu d'une rencontre entre deux créatures étranges. Nul ne savait leurs espèces précises, mais tous connaissaient les pouvoirs qui résidaient à l'intérieur de ce souverain surexcité qui avait tendance à régler tous les problèmes en les enflammant.

« Comment avez-vous su que nous avions besoin de vous, demanda Mathieu qui venait de rejoindre les trois guerriers.

-Grace à cela. »

Un claquement de doigts du Roi pyromane suffit à faire apparaître moult créatures dans l'enceinte du château. Sa moue de gamin joyeux disparue pour laisser place à un visage froid.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »

Obéissants, les monstres foncèrent sur les trois autres souverains, les empêchant de bouger. Les portes furent toutes refermées, le personnel ayant fuis et les chevaliers ayant été tués en essayant de se défendre.

« C'est dommage que vous ayez traversé les dimensions, Sir Antoine. Vous étiez bien plus en sécurité de l'autre côté.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi faites-vous ça, geignit Nyo. La guerre frappe aussi votre pays ! Vous étiez pourtant un modèle d'honneur dans le passé. »

Le Roi Bob sourit et secoua la tête, désabusé.

« La paix facilite les échanges commerciaux. Or, mon pays possède les plus grandes mines d'or de la région. Avec le marché noir, je peux en tirer un prix très correct. Beaucoup plus à mon avantage que si nous étions en paix.

-Vieil infâme cupide, cracha Antoine tandis qu'une créature resserrait son emprise sur lui. Je te jure que je vais te...

-Tu vas, demanda l'autre en retrouvant son visage de poupon. Allez, n'ais pas peur, je t'écoute. Mais veille à ne pas vexer mes amis... Ils sont légèrement susceptibles...

-Espèce de fils de... »

Mathieu ne put terminer son insulte. Les yeux du Roi Bob devinrent glaciaux tandis que sa main droite s'enflammait et qu'il s'avançait vers sa proie, tel un prédateur.

« Développe ta pensée, je te prie. »

Il s'apprêtait à apposer ses flammes sur le visage de Mathieu quand un inconnu apparut dans un pop retentissant et lui sauta dessus, le faisant basculer au sol. Les créatures lâchèrent leur otage pour aller vérifier que leur souverain n'avait rien, laissant par là l'occasion au sauveur d'ordonner aux trois hommes de se tenir par les poignets et de les téléporter avec lui.

Le pyrobarbare se releva et poussa un hurlement en constatant que ses victimes s'étaient envolées. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Non. Ils ne devaient pas savoir que la prophétie était tout autre.

« Trouvez-les. Voyagez, rompez les frontières du temps. Mais trouvez-les. »

Les créatures se fondirent dans l'ombre tandis que le château commençait à se faire dévorer par les flammes. Le Roi Bob était furieux. Il avait besoin de détruire un ou deux villages. Et de torturer son sous-fifre de Fanta.

_(5)_

La tête de Sir Daniel était lourde. De fatigue, et surtout d'incompréhension. Il mit longtemps à pouvoir émerger de sa torpeur. Tous ses sens s'éveillèrent tout doucement : ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, son ouïe détectait le son grésillant d'un objet qui lui était encore inconnu – un bâton de verre lumineux, quasiment magique – ses mains froissaient sa veste kaki, sa langue goûtait au liquide pourpre et métallique, et ses narines humaient une odeur pas très agréable. Il se redressa, et vit devant lui un inconnu – assez crasseux – tendre un seau vers sa direction.

« Tu veux mon seau à caca ?

- Mais quel est ce… dégagez-moi cette horreur ! »

Le noble poussa violemment l'homme qui lui faisait face. Pour seule réponse, ce dernier sembla ricaner de son comportement.

« C'est pas sympa ce que tu me fais là, l'ami ! Tu sais, les voyages dans le temps, ça donne toujours envie de faire caca. Mais, après tout, c'est ta merde hein. »

Énervé (car il faut bien avouer, on est toujours très énervé quand on a une irrépressible envie de chier) Antoine dégaina son épée et défia cette crapule qui ne connaissait décidément pas les bases élémentaires de l'hygiène.

« Dis-moi ton nom, tout de suite ! fit le seigneur avec une puissante hargne.

- Ah tu sais, des noms, on m'en a donné beaucoup… Le clochard du futur, le Visiteur du Futur, accessoirement « gros enculé » aussi… On m'a même nommé Roi de Néo-Versailles, une fois ! C'était assez badass.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Rolalah, t'es pas drôle comme type, à poser tout le temps des questions ! J'commence presque à regretter l'ancien Antoine…

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Attendez… Quoi ?

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL LA ?! »

Un homme au teint mat arriva dans la pièce, avec une tasse de café fumante. Antoine le dévisagea il lui semblait déjà avoir vu quelque part. D'ailleurs, le visage de la crapule lui disait aussi quelque chose.

« Je sais que vous avez tous les deux envie de chier, mais quand même ! Y en a qui bosse par ici ! »

Silence.

« Merci, et l'homme à la blouse blanche partit. »

Antoine s'approcha de celui qui lui faisait face, qui d'ailleurs avait étrangement une tête de renard, et chuchota :

« Vous me… Vous me connaissiez ? Là-bas ?

- Ha, c'est compliqué, dit le Visiteur nerveusement… Une histoire de paradoxe temporel, tout ça, tout ça, continua-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles à des gestes complètement aléatoires. »

Son interlocuteur prit soudainement un air sérieux :

« Sir Daniel, j'ai quelque chose d'une grande importance à transmettre. C'est un de vos plus précieux amis qui m'a pressé de vous le dire.

- Qui est-ce ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement vous le communiquer. Il s'agit de la Prophétie…

- Eh bien ! Qu'a-t-elle donc, cette prophétie ? S'interrogea Sir Daniel, sceptique.

- Il ne faut absolument pas que vous laissiez… »

Le Visiteur du Futur n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une pierre atterrit sur sa tête pour l'assommer.

« PUTAIN MATHIEU !

- Sir, c'est un ennemi ! On ne sait pas qui il est !

- MAIS NON TU FAIS CHIER IL DEVAIT ME DIRE UN TRUC SUPER IMPORTANT LA ET TOI TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A FAIRE C'EST LUI JETER UNE PUTAIN DE PIERRE DANS LA GUEULE ?!

- Mais Sir…

- Hey les gars ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ! »

L'homme à la blouse blanche revint dans la pièce, toujours avec sa tasse.

« Sérieux là, c'est pas sympa ce que vous faites ! Comportez-vous comme de vrais humanistes ! D'ailleurs, il est où l'au- OH PUTAIN.

_(6)_

Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous assommé ? Comment je vais vous faire rentrer chez vous moi ? S'apitoya le grand à l'allure de scientifique.

-Avez-vous vu ce que vous avez causé Mathieu ? S'énerva Antoine. »

Il allait continuer à s'énerver sur le petit, mais tous arrêtèrent de bouger quand ils aperçurent un flash de lumière, suivis de cris hostiles et de bruits de pas précipités.

« Traquez-les, trouvez-les, battez-les, torturez-les, faites ce que vous voulez mais surtout ramenez-les-moi vivants. Je n'aime pas qu'on me désobéisse, ricana Bob. »

Antoine était bouche bée. Comment les avait-il retrouvés si facilement et si rapidement ?

« Sir, les hommes, si l'on peut les nommer de la sorte, du Roi se rapprochent, nous devrions partir, conseilla Nyo.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-il. Mathieu puisque notre ami n'est plus en état de marcher par ses propres moyens, tu vas le porter.

-Laissez-moi vous aider, je pourrais vous guider à travers le dédale que forment ces souterrains, intervint le gars avec la chemise blanche, je suis le docteur Henry Castafolte.

-C'est bon, s'impatienta Nyo, je pense qu'on a compris. On devrait vraiment y aller. »

Le groupe se lança dans un incroyable marathon dans les couloirs afin de semer les sbires du Roi Bob. Henry se trouvait devant pour optimiser leur course, suivi de près par Antoine et Nyo et Mathieu fermait la danse en traînant comme il pouvait le clochard derrière lui.

-J'en peux plus, on ne pourrait pas faire une pause ? Proposa le petit châtain au bord de la crise d'asthme. »

D'après ce qu'avait vu Antoine, une partie des soldats de Bob ressemblait à d'énormes dragons et l'autre à des loups-garous. Il avait déjà entendu des légendes au sujet des origines du Seigneur, il avait toujours cru à des plaisanteries, il n'en était maintenant plus aussi sûr. Ce qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder dans le coin.

« Nyo, aide-le, on ne peut pas se permettre de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les amis, intervint Henry, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus rien à craindre. »

Ils continuèrent donc à courir pendant ce qui sembla être des heures à Mathieu, perpétuellement ramené à l'ordre par le gémissement d'une créature dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de ralentir. Henry aperçut enfin une porte métallique et soupira. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et le robot verrouilla rapidement l'entrée avant de s'effondrer à même le sol.

Antoine ne se rappelait pas de s'être couché, mais il se releva et scruta son groupe épuisé. Ça aurait pu être pire, personne ne s'était perdu et personne n'était mort.

Un cri d'étonnement résonna dans la pièce. Le visiteur venait de se réveiller en sueur.

« Vous n'allez jamais me croire, j'ai rêvé que j'avais trouvé Raph et que je…

-On s'en fout ! s'exclama le grand chevelu qui venait d'accourir auprès de lui. Vous devez absolument terminer votre phrase que vous me disiez avant de vous évanouir.

-Tout d'abord, ce n'est vraiment pas poli d'interrompre les gens quand ils parlent. Et puis de quelle phrase parlez-vous donc ?

-Sur la prophétie !

-Quelle prophétie ?

-Quoi ? Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

Antoine allait vraiment craquer.

-Ah ! La prophétie vous voulez dire ? Vous savez j'ai des grosses pertes de mémoire depuis que je me suis fait tirer dessus dans une réalité alternative…

-Non, mais la phrase ! Terminez-la bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Pardon je m'égare, je disais donc : Ne laisse pas le serviteur Fanta entre les griffes du Roi Bob, c'est lui la clef de la prophétie. Vous avez besoin que l'Ouest vous rejoigne pour gagner cette guerre. Faites de Fanta un chef et il vous aidera à renverser les Siluriens et Bob. »

Les trois personnes venant du passé restèrent un instant interdites avant de se reprendre.

« Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ?

-Oh une histoire d'explosion qui va causer des milliers de morts à mon époque, ne me remerciez pas, dit-il d'un air détaché. »

Il approcha son doigt d'un bouton de sa machine :

« Alors ? Je vous ramène ? »

_(7)_

Antoine sentit la froidure du sol et releva la tête. Il était de retour dans le monde de sir Daniel.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qui ce passe maintenant ! »

C'était le visiteur du futur.

« Henry, s'exclama-t-il, je crois la machine a un petit problème...

-Fais voir... »

En en effet, la machine du visiteur semblait être à moitié fondu.

« Elle fait souvent ça ? Demanda Mathieu

-Non, répondit Henry l'air préoccuper, je crois qu'elle a dû un peu trop surchauffer...je crois qu'on va devoir se passer d'elle pour un moment...

-Où va t'ont maintenant ? Demanda Antoine

-Au château du roi Bob, dit Mathieu, allons, on a pas toute la journée,

-Et c'est toi qui te plaignais tout à l'heure hein ?remarqua Antoine,

-J'avais un clochard sur le dos !

-La faute à qui ?

-Hey le clochard est à côté et il vous emme-

-Silence tous les trois, dit le scientifique du groupe, j'aperçois le château. »

La bâtisse se dressait face à eux tel un obstacle infranchissable. Entièrement peinte de rouge et aux tours hérissé, de nombreuses créatures grouillaient autour, et Antoine apercevait même des dragons voler dans le ciel.

« Les dragons sont les animaux favoris du roi Bob, dit Nyo en remarquant son regard, et on raconte que le rouge qui recouvre le château proviendrait du sang de ses victimes. »

Bien qu'Antoine trouvait cela un peu cliché, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Avant le roi Bob était un fidèle allié, dit gravement Mathieu

-Mais c'était avant de devenir le dernier des fils de foin de fumier, compléta le visiteur

-Inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps, déclara Antoine, il faut s'infiltrer le plus vite possible, récupérer Fanta, et retourner le plus vite possible lever une armé pour contrer Bob. »

Les cinq hommes s'infiltrèrent donc le plus discrètement malgré l'envie de certains (Mathieu) d'affronter Bob directement. D'après les informations d'Henry, Fanta se trouvait dans une chambre isolé en plein cœur du château. Ils passèrent sans trop d'encombres les premiers gardes, les assommants simplement par-derrière. Les gardes suivants furent tout aussi faciles à éliminer. Mathieu fronça les sourcils : c'était bien trop facile. Les ennuis commencèrent quand le visiteur fit tomber par mégarde une armure. S'en suivit un tapage sans nom entrecoupé par de nombreux jurons des autres membres du groupe.

« Halte ! Qui va là ?!

-Merde ! »

Un chevalier s'était présenté face à eux, armé d'une épée. Son casque dissimulait quelque peu les traits de son visage, mais Antoine écarquilla tout de même les yeux. Devant lui se tenait le double d'un de ses amis de You Tube, MisterJday, jeune annaliste de clips et de pubs française. Jday était déjà apparu dans un What The cut et lui-même avait fait un petit caméo dans une de ses émissions. Il se ressaisit quand Mathieu se précipita sur lui, tirant son épée de son fourreau. Le chevalier parvint à l'envoyer au tapis, mais c'était sans compter sur les turbos poings d'Henry qui l'envoyèrent valdinguer dans le couloir.

« Hey mais c'est trop cool ça ! S'exclama Antoine,

-N'est ce pas, crâna Henry, et maintenant, filons ! »

Le groupe continua son chemin à travers la bâtisse du pyrobarbare. Cependant, ils eurent bientôt à faire face à un nouveau problème : le bâtiment était vraiment énorme, si bien que même avec les indications d'Henry, il était difficile de se repérer et ils furent bientôt perdus. Le faite qu'ils perdaient du temps dans un lieu ennemi ne faisait qu'augmenter leurs angoisses. Leurs armes levées, ils retenaient leurs souffles à chaque virage. Pourtant après plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond, ils finirent par retrouver le chemin de la chambre de Fanta. Cependant, ils trouvèrent également une flopée de monstres au détour d'un couloir.

« Courrez ! Hurla le visiteur,

-Vous ne pourrez pas fuir éternellement, ricana la voix du roi Bob dans le noir. »

Le ricanement augmentait en intensité pendant qu'ils fuyaient de toutes leurs forces la myriade de monstres. Cependant au bout de quelques mètres, Mathieu, le moins rapide des quatre, ce fit happer la jambe par une créature. Il tomba au sol dans un hurlement de douleur, entraînant avec lui Nyo. Le visiteur se précipita en appuyant le plus possible sur les boutons de sa machine, et parvint à téléporter ses deux garçons plus loin. Antoine et le scientifique parvinrent à semer les monstres et se réfugièrent dans une pièce vide. Ils n'avaient aucune idée l'un comme l'autre si les autres s'en étaient sortis.

« Vous là ! »

Antoine sursauta et pria pour ne pas encore tomber sur un autre monstre ou pire, un autre double d'un camarade de You Tube. Ses pires craintes furent confirmés, Jday les avait rattrapés. Résigné, il tira son épée. Dès l'instant où ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec le garde glacé, une froide détermination prit place. Un combat acharné s'engagea entre les trois hommes, les coups s'enchaînaient sans le moindre répit. Cependant dans un instant de faiblesse, MisterJday parvint à transpercer Henry. Avec un regard déterminé, il se tourna vers Antoine qui avait perdu son épée. Antoine recula et heurta le mur, il était fini. Mais au dernier moment, celui où l'épée ennemie allait toucher sa tête, il s'esquiva et Jday se prit le mur de pierre. Se retournant il attrapa son épée et la planta dans le cœur de son adversaire. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent en même temps et Jday fut parcouru de quelques soubresauts avant de s'éteindre. Antoine tremblait de tous ses membres. Certes il était en danger de mort. Certes c'était Jday qui les avait attaqués. Mais il venait de tuer le double d'un ami. Et avant tous, il venait de tuer un autre être vivant. Il resta là à trembler jusqu'à ce que des pas se firent entendre. Le visiteur déboula en portant à moitié Mathieu ,qui était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, soutenu par Nyo. Les trois hommes étaient couverts de sang, mais ils étaient vivants. C'est à cet instant qu'Antoine se rendit compte que lui même était ensanglanté.

« Henry est cassé, signala-t-il au visiteur, vous allez bien ?

-Nous ça va ,dit Nyo pendant que le voyageur se précipitait sur son ami, mais Mathieu est très mal...

-Il faut le mettre lui et le docteur à l'abri, dit Antoine avant de ce faire interrompre par Mathieu,

-Non...la prophétie dit qu'il faut quatre personnes, et le voyageur ne peut accomplir cette tâche, aussi vaillant soit-il, cette prophétie ne le concerne pas directement. Je reste, ajouta-t-il en adressant à Antoine un sourire qui lui retourna le cœur. »

Rien ne servait de discuter, le plus petit ne changerait pas d'avis.

Chargeant les deux blessés sur leurs dos, la troupe se dirigea enfin vers la chambre de Fanta. Antoine prit juste le temps de fermer les yeux du double de Jday, la boule au ventre. Durant le trajet, il sentait peu à peu son courage s'envoler. Une main frôlant la sienne lui fit lever la tête. Nyo lui sourit et dit :

« Hey...ce n'est pas ton genre d'avoir peur comme ça... »

Antoine lui adressa un timide sourire de remerciement. Ils entrouvrirent la porte avec prudence, mais constatèrent avec joie que seul Fanta était présent. Le jeune homme avait le visage maigre, et de multiples brûlures parsemaient son crâne chauve et son corps. Nyo se précipita pour le délivrer.

« Qu'est ce que...qui êtes vous ? Demanda faiblement Fanta

-Nous sommes venus te délivrer Fanta, expliqua Nyo,

-Me...délivrer... ?

-Oui...,dit le voyageur, parce qu'on a besoin de toi pour renverser Bob,

-Renverser Bob ?! S'horrifia la victime

-Tu sembles être la clé de la prophétie qui annonce la défaite du pyrobarbare,on a donc besoin de toi pour-

-Mais attendez j'ai rien demandé moi ! S'exclama Fanta

-Hein ?!

-J'ai été torturé pendant des années par ce monstre qu'autre fois j'appelais « ami », j'ai été oublié de tous pendant des années, et le seul jour où on vient me sauver, c'est pour m'envoyer combattre mon tortionnaire ?! Non merci !

-Espèce de petit-, commença Mathieu,mais il fut interrompu par une voix.

-Bien, bien, mon petit Fanta. Pour la peine, je ne te brûlerais que la moitié du corps cette fois-ci. »

Bob envoya un jet de flamme sur Mathieu qui tomba en hurlant sur sa jambe blessée. Nyo, Antoine, et le voyageur tirèrent leurs armes.

« Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous laissez tranquillement voler mon jouet préféré sans rien faire pour m'attaquer ensuite ? »

Il s'avança vers eux en tirant une longue épée écarlate, marchant sur Mathieu qui gémissait au sol.

« Vous croyiez peut-être que je ne savais pas qu'un clochard et robot vous accompagniez ? »

Le visiteur serra les dents.

« Vous croyiez que je ne savais pas que vous viendriez ? »

Il écarta négligemment le corps d'Henry.

« Tu crois que je ne connais pas ton secret, Antoine Daniel ? Demanda-t-il tout proche d'Antoine. »

Et sans prévenir, il attaqua.

Les coups d'épée allaient si vite que Nyo avait du mal à les voir. Bob même en infériorité numérique, était un redoutable adversaire. Aidé de sa magie de pyrobarbare, il carbonisait ses trois assaillants. Fanta avait glissé sur le côté, emportant Mathieu, inconscient et le docteur. Soudain, Bob envoya au tapis le visiteur, le brûlant à moitié et se retourna pour transpercer Nyo.

« NON ! Hurla Antoine. »

Il vit au ralenti le corps de son ami tombé, et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Bob eut un regard triomphant. Ses ennemis étaient à terre. Son regard croisa celui d'Antoine. Il était foutu. Soudain il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Fanta s'était redressé et brandissait l'épée de Mathieu. Mathieu quant à lui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à Fanta. Un rire franc explosa aux lèvres du roi. Soudain son rire se stoppa et il se retourna. Antoine avait planté l'épée de Nyo dans son cœur. Le souverain hoqueta puis s'effondra. Antoine s'assit au sol, essoufflé. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le visiteur, le visage à moitié brûlé ce pencher sur lui, avant de plonger dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Froid, il avait froid. La surface en dessous de lui était humide. Il aurait pu ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne voulait pas. Nyo était mort. S'il ouvrait les yeux, il aurait à affronter la vue de son cadavre. Il ne le pouvait. Il avait mal, bon sang...<p>

Il sentit pourtant une main sur sa joue. Une main agréable, chaude. Qui était-ce ? Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui apparut un visage bien familier.

« Nyo ?

-Bah alors Antoine tu n'as plus de maison, ricana le dessinateur, ou alors tu reviens d'une trop grosse cuite ?

-Mais...mais...

-Putain t'as une sale gueule quand même ! Aller viens, je te ramène avant que tes abonnés te trouvent et apprenne que tu n'es qu'un sale alcoolique et-mais hey ! Antoine ! »

Le vidéaste venait de se relever et de s'agripper à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Antoine ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui je vais bien, dit Antoine d'une voix enrouée, j'ai juste une gueule de bois...

-Tu es sur ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? »

Antoine le relâcha un peu et plongea ses yeux dans celle du dessinateur.

« Dis...Tu crois aux univers parallèles toi ? »

* * *

><p>(1) Merle<p>

(2) Métarien

(3) Dinghy

(4) Nyxox

(5) Leizzy

(6) Dinghy

(7) Ayumi Fubuki


	5. Bulletin du 28 Février

**Buletin du 28 Février 2015**

_*marche funèbre*_

Hola ! Voilà le résultat du troisième cadavre exquis. Je pense que vous allez être surpris. Et si vous avez le même humour que moi, vous risquez de rire au larme. Des allusions dans ce texte sont cachées. Vous les comprendrez aisément si vous êtes concernés. Dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à demander, on vous expliquera (ou parce que si j'en dis trop, je vais spoiler).

Encore une fois, merci à tous les joueurs pour leurs participations. Sans vous, il n'y aurait pas de jeu. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

J'ai deux trois personnes dont je dois me débarrasser…


	6. Jeu du 28 Février

_(1)_

Nyo avait peur, et depuis très longtemps maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand pour la dernière fois il avait été heureux et insouciant. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de toutes ces conneries. Il devait maintenant faire très attention à la moindre de ses décisions, sinon des gens pourraient mourir… comme Antoine l'avait fait il a dix ans. Cet idiot avait voulu empêcher toute cette guerre, il disait que tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette foutue vidéo… Je n'étais qu'un trouillard, j'avais eu peur de le suivre dans sa cause et résultat, il était parti seul. Seul contre la terre entière, il en avait du courage. Bien évidemment, ça l'a tué. Les partisans de la Sainte Patate le considéraient comme leur Sauveur, celui qui leur permettrait de rependre leur culte à travers la terre. Et de même pour ceux de la Sainte Pelle. Pourtant Antoine ne ressemblait en rien à Jésus, mais ils se l'étaient arraché jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux camps décide qu'il n'appartiendrait à aucun des deux.

Nyo ruminait le même genre de monologue depuis bien trop longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, il était un des principaux généraux de la résistance, il allait enfin pouvoir venger son ami en rétablissant la paix. Des coups frappés à sa porte résonnèrent dans la chambre.

-Entrez, déclara Nyo d'une voix forte.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger général, mais il y a une réunion qui va débuter dans quelques minutes.

-Merci. Tu peux disposer.

Le soldat le salua d'un garde à vous et disparut rapidement de la pièce. La lumière vacilla en grésillant. Nyo soupira, ramassa le fusil laser sur son matelas poussiéreux, le passa sur son épaule et se glissa par la lourde porte en métal laissée entrebâillée par le messager. Les couloirs du bunker où ils se planquaient étaient étroits, sales, humides et sombres mais ils étaient protégés, et c'était toujours mieux que de se terrer dans des maisons abandonnées ou à moitié détruites... Il était fatigué, ses pieds trainaient lourdement dans les flaques d'eau, heureusement qu'il portait ses bottes en cuir. Une voix ensommeillée l'appela :

-Hey Nyo !

Il se retourna et aperçut Mathieu.

-Toi tu viens de te réveiller Sommet, constata-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est la nouvelle recrue qui est venue m'annoncer qu'on avait une réunion. Je suppose que c'est Bob qui veut discuter de notre plan d'attaque pour…

-Salut les gars, lança joyeusement Panda.

-Voilà l'autre fou, marmonna Nyo.

-Bon on y va ? continua-t-il en partant devant de bon pas.

-Comment peut-on aimer la guerre à ce point ? Après tout ce qu'elle nous a pris ! s'énerva Mathieu.

-Il parait que ce sont ses émissions qui l'ont rendu fou.

Nyo était lui-même peu convaincu par cette explication, mais il préférait ça que d'imaginer qu'il aimait le sang juste comme ça, pour le fun. Ils continuèrent de marcher calmement dans le silence. Ils passèrent devant la cafétéria où une équipe de plusieurs soldats en armure discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien devant un bon café. Ça devait être l'équipe de garde, il y en avait toujours une debout pour être prêt en cas d'attaque. Ils traversèrent également rapidement les cris du marché et l'armurerie et arrivèrent enfin devant les doubles portes de la salle de réunion. En entrant, Nyo vit que tous les autres étaient déjà assis là à les attendre. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à côté de Fred et Bob se leva en frappant la table du poing.

-Comme vous le savez déjà tous, nous allons attaquer nos ennemis, les faire tomber et venger le créateur de la Résistance. Pour cela nous allons…

_(2)_

-Pour cela, nous allons nous rendre pour négocier avec l'ennemi.

La phrase contrastait avec le regardait déterminé de Bob. Tous s'attendaient à une explosion de sa part ou à un plan génial. En vain. Depuis le début de la guerre, il ne semblait pu être le même. Dans un coin de la salle, un homme sorti de l'ombre. Un cache oeil dissimulait son oeil droit et sa mine était sombre. Lentement, il s'approcha, son pas s'étant changé en celui d'un prédateur.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Lennon ? demanda-t-il de sa voix froide.

Bob ne répondit pas. Mal à l'aise, il essayait de fuir son ami.

-Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, hurla-t-il. Il est passé où ton putain de courage ? Pshi, envolé ! Tu es un homme ou une mauviette, bordel. Si tu veux crever, vas y. Sors. Des millions de gars dehors attendent notre protection. Alors vas y. Dégage. Abandonne. Elles sont passées où tes putains de couilles, Lennon !

L'homme hurlait. Il hurlait si fort que les autres semblaient percevoir le tremblement des murs déjà fissurés. Il serrait ses poings, se maitrisant au possible pour ne pas faire voler son poing dans la figure de ce sois disant leadeur. Fred en voyant la rage dans laquelle il était entré décida d'intervenir.

-Fanta...

-Ta gueule toi, répliqua le sus-nommé. Putain mais y'a rien qui vous choque ! Rien qui vous dérange ! Alors c'est ça. On doit baisser la tête. C'est dingue, dans mon esprit, on faisait partie de la résistance. Pas d'un troupeau de chatons effrayés.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer Fanfan, intervint doucement l'homme au manteau rouge.

Fanta se stoppa. Une profonde détresse s'inscrivit dans ses yeux.

-C'est dingue. De tous, je pensai que tu serais le premier à te battre. Ils m'ont pris mon oeil. Mon torse est marqué. Ils ont rendu Panda fou.

Une protestation s'éleva dans la pièce, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

-C'est bien beau de rêver. Mais on est dans la réalité les mecs. On va crever. C'est indéniable. Vous pensez vous en sortir en abandonnant ? Non. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça.

Face au manque de réaction, Fanta attrapa Panda par le bras et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

-Fanfan, tu vas où ? demanda Bob avec une voix tremblante.

L'homme au cache oeil se stoppa devant la porte de sortie. Il se retourna doucement, comme pour mieux donner sa sentence.

-On va crever, répéta-t-il. Mais je resterai pas ici planqué une seconde de plus. Je suis un résistant. Un vrai. J'vais creuver. Mais croyez moi qu'ils seront nombreux à me rejoindre dans la tombe.

Sur ces mots, ils sortit, ignorant l'appel à l'aide silencieux de celui qui fut un jour son meilleur ami. Panda resta aussi figé avant de le rejoindre à son tour. Avant que la porte ne se referme, l'assistance pu entendre son cri : "On va s'marrer putain. Enfin un peu d'action."

Un silence gênant revint dans la salle. Bob s'était laissé échouer sur sa chaise, brusquement découragé. Quand leur relation avait elle évolué ainsi ? Hier, ils étaient pourtant comme des frères. La guerre ravageait tout. Les corps, les esprits et les liens entre les gens.

-Nyo, demanda Mathieu au fond de la salle. On fait quoi. On va les chercher ?

Nyo prit un moment avant de répondre. Pas parce qu'il ignorait la marche à suivre, mais parce que la réponse en elle même l'effrayait.

-Non. Laissez les. C'est trop tard maintenant. Fanta n'abandonnera pas et Panda doit être ravi de l'occasion qu'on lui offre.

-Ok. Mais on fait quoi en attendant ? On se rend comme Bob l'a voulu ? Ou...

Séb n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la réunion, se tenant près de Fred sans vraiment y être. Seulement, sa remarque leva un nouveau vent d'angoisse. Une chaise racla au sol. Ses cheveux cachant son visage, Bob se leva. Il s'engouffra dans une pièce attenante dont il ressortit avec un lance-flammes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous mec ? demanda Nyo, surprit par ce brusque changement d'humeur.

-Je fais ce que mon ami m'a conseillé. J'agis.

À ces mots, il déclencha son appareil pour vérifier son fonctionnement, projetant un jet de flammes devant lui. Satisfait, il prit la direction de la sortie.

-Arrête Bob. Ne sois pas con. C'est du suicide.

-On meurt tous un jour, non ?

Sur ces mots, il disparut de la salle de réunion.

_(3)_

-Bon et nous on fait quoi ? Demanda Fred, il faut bien qu'on agisse !

-Il le faut oui, il le faut, dit Nyo en s'asseyant et en ce prenant la tête.

Évidemment qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, ils étaient déjà restés inactifs trop longtemps. Mais que faire ? Allez se suicider comme Bob, Panda et Fanta ? Non, Nyo ne conduirait pas ses camarades à la mort...mais quoi alors ? Il pensa un moment à Antoine, qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ?

-Je commence à me dire que Bob aussi était un peu fou non ? Commenta Mathieu, pour ce précipiter ainsi dans la bataille...

-Peut-être devrions nous accepter le plan de Bob, dit Ana (nda : de VDLB au cas tu ne la connais pas ^^) qui depuis le début était resté silencieuse, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard indigné des autres hommes, on pourrait faire semblant de ce rendre, et attaquer une fois leurs défenses amoindrit.

-Ce plan me parait un peu fourbe non ? Dit Seb l'air un peu dégoûter.

-Peut-être mais il est plus stratégique...,répondit Ana en jetant un coup d'œil à Nyo lui signalant ainsi qu'il était hors de question pour elle d'aller se faire tuer comme ça.

Nyo soupira.

-Il faut réfléchir à toutes les propositions, dit-il en se tournant vers Seb et Ana qui se jaugeait du regard, et surtout déterminer laquelle des deux religions va-t-on attaquer. Si quelqu'un à un autre plan, qu'il le propose maintenant ou la séance est fini.

Les autres restant silencieux, Nyo leur fit un geste pour les disperser. Tous sortirent sauf Ana.

Elle n'avait pas aimé les regards qu'elle avait reçu lors de sa proposition, ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur de mourir non...ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus peur de quoi que ce soit...mais à force, elle en avait assez de cette guerre sans queue ni tête. Elle n'était pas fourbe, elle voulait juste que ça cesse. C'était dans ces moments où elle se sentait si seule qu'elle repensait à son cher ami Alexis... Links et elle avait été proche bien avant que la guerre commence, et perdre son précieux ami fut une terrible épreuve.

-Tout va bien Ana ? Demanda Nyo qui s'était arrêté,

-Tout va bien Nyo, répondit-elle en se levant enfin et quittant la salle.

Elle n'était plus triste non, elle était lasse.

Mathieu ,ayant quitté la salle en premier, se baladait pour se réveiller un peu. Il passa à côté du poste de tir à longue distance dont il était le commandant, et salua de loin de Romain et Chris, autrefois vidéaste aux aussi.

-Panda, Fanta et Bob sont partis se faire tuer, leur annonça-t-il.

-Ah...,dit Chris qui n'aimait pas trop le présentateur des Unknows Movies , attend Bob et Fanta aussi ?!

-Hélas...

-Je te déconseille te balader ce genre d'informations à travers toute la résistance. Des membres importants qui vont se jeter comme ça ce n'est pas bon pour le moral des troupes, dit Romain d'un air soucieux.

Mathieu hocha la tête et quitta les deux jeunes hommes.

En passant à coté de l'infirmerie improvisée, il entendit quelqu'un le héler. Il hésita avant d'entrer, il n'aimait pas trop l'infirmerie, elle était trop synonyme de malheur pour lui. Il entra néanmoins en reconnaissant la voix de Kriss.

De tous ses amis encore en vie, Kriss était de loin le plus optimiste. Malgré les malheurs il gardait constamment le sourire aux lèvres. Il y a plusieurs semaines, il avait été touché par un éclat d'obus envoyé par les partisans de la Sainte Pelle. Tous le pensaient perdu, mais l'incroyable envie de vivre du chroniqueur de Minute Papillon avait eu raison des doutes des médecins. Kriss était presque devenu une légende et nul doute que d'ici quelques semaines il serait de nouveau sur pieds.

-Alors quoi de neuf ?

-On vient de se réunir pour un nouveau plan d'attaque, et au final, on doit encore réfléchir et en plus, Fanta a embarqué Panda pour aller se battre en front contre l'ennemi. Bob les a suivis.

-Quoi ! Mais il faut les ratrap-

-C'est trop tard.

Kriss ne dit rien pendant un instant, baissant tristement la tête, pleurant silencieusement la probable mort de ses amis.

-Et vous n'avez vraiment rien trouvé ?

-Y a Ana qui a proposé de faire semblant de ce rendre pour les prendre en traîtres, sinon il reste le plan du suicide.

-Et il n'y aurait pas une autre solution ?

C'était une voix féminine qui avait parlé.

-Euh...Gwendoline c'est ça ? interrogea Mathieu

-Gwen est ma voisine de chevet, ajouta Kriss avec un sourire.

Mathieu ne connaissait pas bien Lucas, alias Squeezie ou sa petite amie Gwendoline, alias Sweetie, et ne savait que peu de chose sur elle à part qu'elle avait le cancer. Il lui adressa néanmoins un sourire polit.

-Il n'y a pas un moyen qui pourrait permettre à nos troupes de s'en sortir sans perdre des membres ? Continua Gwen en se redressant de son lit d'hôpital, on pourrait s'inspirer un peu de l'idée d'Ana et créer un piège géant qui détruirait les partisans et de la Sainte Patate et de la sainte Pelle.

-Brillante idée, commenta Lucas qui venait d'arriver avec, pour une raison inconnue, un panier de bananes.

-Et quel genre de piège tu proposes ?

-Euuuhhh...

À cet instant, une alarme se déclencha. Sans prêter attention aux encouragements des blessés, Mathieu attrapa Lucas par la col et ils partirent en courant vers leurs postes respectifs.

Atteignant son objectif, Mathieu ordonna à tous ses soldats de se positionner, se plaçant lui-même aux commandes de sa propre arme.

-C'est parti..., marmonna Chris avec un sourire un peu mal sin et un smiley dessiné sur le front.

Mathieu échangea un regard avec Romain. Panda et Chris se détestaient peut-être, mais il avait quelque chose en commun : ils étaient aussi timbrés l'un que l'autre. Oubliant le psychopathe, l'ancien schizophrène se concentra et positionna son viseur. Ils étaient prêts.

Lucas avait couru et rejoint sa propre division, celle des armements à moyenne porté, dirigé par Fred et Seb du grenier, qui n'avait pas voulu se séparer.

-Chef j'ai les bananes !

-Squeezie ramène ces bananes là où tu les as trouvés...en faite non ne fait rien viens ici t'équiper...

-Contre qui se bat-on, demanda l'une des seules femmes de la division, Andy, qui malgré son œil en moins continuait à se battre.

-Apparemment il s'agit de la Sainte Patate, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs...

-Espérons que ce soit eux, ils sont moins féroces que les Sainte Pelle.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, dit Fred, préférer la Sainte Patate à la Sainte Pelle, c'est comme préférer la conjonctivite à la diarrhée, les deux sont aussi chiants !

Nyo passa devant les miniers qui se préparaient à actionner leurs bombes.

-Tout est prêt François ?

-Tout est prêt ! Dit le Fossoyeur en levant les pouces, si je puis me permettre on est plus équipé que jamais !

-Je te le souhaite, marmonna le dessinateur atteignant ses quartiers, ceux de l'armement à portée proche, c'est-à-dire les plus proches du terrain, ceux qui avaient le plus de chance de mourir.

-Tout est prêt ,lui annonça son bras droit le blogueur AngelMJ.

Nyo hocha la tête et enfila son gilet pare-balle et son casque. Et comme à chaque fois il eut la même pensée tout en dirigeant ses hommes et leur annonçant les directives : pour Antoine.

_(4)_

Les missiles explosèrent de partout. Parfois, des bananes survolaient le champ de bataille, suivi de cris de joie de Squeezie – il n'y avait décidément pas qu'InThePanda et Chris de timbrés par ici. Un brouillard de poussière cachait la vision de tous les soldats, tirant presque à l'aveuglette. Et si ils tuaient par accident des civils ? Mathieu hésita. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, et il se devait de protéger ses soldats. Il prenait sur ses fragiles épaules la responsabilité des dommages collatéraux.

La percussion des missiles les rendrait presque sourds. C'était devenu une mélodie presque quotidienne, l'hymne de leurs combats contre la Sainte Pelle et Patate. Il n'y avait plus de violence dedans; c'était devenu de simples bruits sans trop de signification.

Ici et comme à chaque bataille, le régiment est concentré : Nyo et Mathieu guidaient leurs hommes respectifs, le Fossoyeur frappait de sa pelle ennemi comme ami (il devenait presque fou à chaque fois qu'il avait Pupuce en main), les inséparables frères Greniers combattaient ensemble leurs adversaires, Chris se donnait à coeur joie à tirer des ses deux mitraillettes tout autour de lui et Squeezie... Squeezie jetait des bananes.

Pour l'instant, les commandants ne notaient aucune perte dans leur rang, ce qui était tout de même étrange. C'était bien trop facile. Ana fronça les sourcils: était-ce un piège ? Et puis, ils ne savent toujours pas s'ils ont affaire à la Sainte Pelle ou la Sainte Patate. L'idée d'un nouvel ennemi à combattre reparti aussi vite qu'elle est venue : ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Il y avait les Pelles, les Patates, et au milieu, les Résistants. Et rien d'autre. Le monde était comme ça et... C'est comme ça.

Mathieu décida de s'avancer. Il eut la même réaction que la blasée : en effet, c'était bien trop facile. Il n'y avait quasi aucune résistance. Une fausse alerte ? Si c'était ça, ils étaient en train de s'épuiser pour rien !

Le petit châtain balaya de sa main le nuage de poussière qui lui cachait les yeux. Au fur et à mesure de sa marche, il aperçu au loin une vingtaine de silhouettes. Certaines gisaient sur le sol, il buta même un cadavre. Ces gens ne semblaient même pas armés !

"ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ TOUT ! "

Son cri se suspendit dans le silence presque instantané. Un vent ramena au loin les voix de deux personnes distinctes. L'une ne lui était pas familière. L'autre, un peu plus.

Il s'avança encore; les silhouettes se font de plus en plus nettes.

"Est-ce que c'est..."

Un homme au visage de renard ensanglanté, ayant une étrange machine au bras, semblait discuter avec un autre. Un autre, aux joues balafrées. Au teint mat. À lunettes. Aux cheveux fous. Que l'on croyait depuis longtemps disparut.

"An-...Antoine ?"

_(5)_

Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans ce qui servait salle de réunion, elle-même transformé en salon de thé improvisé, Mathieu n'aurait pu le déterminer.

Abasourdi, hésitant entre être incroyablement heureux et méfiant, il n'avait pas lâché la manche de son ami qu'ils croyaient tous disparu.

« Euh, Mat' » avait ânonné Antoine, gêné par l'étreinte dure de son ami châtain.

« Ta gueule » lui avait alors aimablement répondu ledit ami.

Les deux camps se regardaient en chien de faïe… non, en fait, les Résitsants tentaient d'amorcer un contact visuel des plus terribles pour immiscer un sentiment de Peur tenace et terrible envers le camp d'en face - et ils ne savaient toujours pas si c'étaient des représentants de la Sainte Pelle ou de la Sainte Patate même s'ils n'avaient pas souvenirs d'avoir vu autant de femmes, voire de jeunes filles, dans un des deux camps.

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi en penser alors que l'étrange olibrius aux nippes sales et qui ressemblait à un clodo high-tech du futur et au regard fou parlementait entre Nyo, Antoine et une étrange jeune fille brune portant des lunettes (comme beaucoup d'entre elles, avait-il remarqué). Il ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation, seul compté la présence d'Antoine à ses côtés, son odeur, la sensation de tenir sa manche, le voir ragaillardissait son coeur meurtri et…

Non, une minute. Ce n'était pas normal. Il rougissait en croisant le regard d'Antoine, il sentait son coeur battre à mille à l'heure et ses entrailles semblaient lui jouer des mauvais tours et-

Le clochard vit d'un oeil l'étrange phénomène, soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et dit très clairement.

« Mesdemoiselles du Culte du Lemon, cessez donc de tourmenter ce pauvre Mathieu »

Soudainement, Mathieu sentait quelque chose en lui s'évaporer, toute chaleur produite par la vision et la promiscuité de son ami se dispersa aussi lentement qu'elle s'était installée.

« Pareil pour les 50 Nuances du Matoine » se pria de rajouter l'étrange type.

« Rhooooooo, pas drôle » entendit-on dans l'assemblée.

Et l'on put voir très brièvement une silhouette dissimulée parmi la masse et les bulles effacer à l'aide d'une gomme des lignes dans un carnet noir- attendez une minute… des bulles ?

Des bulles ?!

Sans qu'il n'y prête attention, la main de Mathieu se détacha de la manche d'Antoine pour toucher une bulle aussi grosse qu'un ballon de Hand Ball. Elle éclata silencieusement au contact. Interrogatif, il se demanda d'où provenaient de telles bulles et capta le regard désolé de son ami autrefois disparu.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, mec, moi-même j'ai essayé et j'ai abandonné. »

« Mais de quoi tu- »

« Nom d'une pipe ! s'exclama Nyo »

À la grande surprise des Résistants dans leur ensemble, un nuage de bulles s'était formé autour d'une jeune fille toute de jaune vêtue, les cheveux longs et à la frange qui tombait nonchalamment sur une paire de lunettes aux verres embuées. Elle regardait Kriss, qui supportait mal l'attention de la demoiselle.

« Mais COMMENT elle fait pour produire autant de bulles ? » se demanda Seb.

« D'où elle les sort ses bulles ? » releva Fred.

« Elle les sort de son- » dit très rapidement Chris avant qu'une main ne se plaque sur sa bouche par une rousse qui lui lançait un regard féroce.

« Ose terminer la fin de ta phrase et je te carre profondément cette spatule dans un endroit qui ne voit jamais le jour » menaça sourdement Ginger.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans l'entière salle de réunion, de thé - OUI, PARCE QU'IL Y AVAIT DU THÉ ET DU THÉ VERT AU JASMIN MADAME, OUI, PAIE TA DESCRIPTION EN BOIS (sauf Antoine qui avait demandé du thé noir à la bergamote, en dissident du groupe qu'il était) -.

« Hum, il serait peut-être temps de commencer cette réunion » proposa Bob en utilisant une voix charismatique qui fit frémir de plaisir le camp adverse. »

« Hn, oui, voilà une excellente idée ! » appuya le clodo en s'agitent soudainement. Je m'y perds un peu depuis que je les ai rencontrées.

« Mais qui sont-elles » demanda légitimement un ex-Vidéaste.

« Nous sommes le Fandom » brailla fièrement une blondinette avec un chapeau de cowboy de l'espace.

« Et nous regrettons que Yéyé ne fasse pas partie du groupe des Résistants » pleurnicha une autre.

« Mais enfin, il a rejoint le clan de la Sainte Raclette, il a même rallié Foxye à sa cause ! »

« Ouais, elle faisait bien des dessins comme dans City Hall, c'était joli avec sa production de mini-Antoine »

« Chut, tu fais du spoils ! »

« Oups pardon »

Incrédules, les Résistants se tournèrent de concert vers le clochard qui se massait les tempes avec ses mains, faisant fi des pansements et autres croutes.

On repassera pour l'hygiène.

« Oui, c'est tout le temps comme ça », leur confirma-t-il, avec un air de chiot abandonné. « Pourtant, je sauve les gens des catastrophes moi, je fais des trucs cools avec Raph et le Doc Castapholt, mais ma machine à voyager dans le temps a encore foiré et je suis tombée sur… elles »

Le elles en question ne relevèrent pas. Certaines d'entre elles s'étaient même désintéressées de la conversation, s'étaient assises à même le sol pour discuter et taper sur de petits ordinateurs, en poussant des gloussements et autres rires inquiétants.

« Et aussi étrange que cela vous puisse paraître, elles sont la solution à votre problème. »

« OBJECTION ! » s'écria une brunette à lunettes en pointant du doigt le clochard, ignorant la remarque « c'est pas bien de montrer du doigt ». « Tu ne dis pas ton simpertinelles « Si vous ne faites pas ça, voilà ce qu'il va se passer, ça manque cruellement de drama, de jeu sombre et de tensions sexuelles »

« tu te perds un peu, c'est dans la fanfic ça »

« Ah oui, pardon. MAIS QU'IMPORTE » reprit-elle, solide comme un roc. « Ça ne va pas du tout, ça casse tout le côté sérieux de la scène et du personne du Visiteur du Futur que tu incarnes ! »

Un silence de mort prit place, en partie parce qu'une moitié de l'assemblée n'avait rien compris au monologue enflammé, l'autre avait à peine relevé la tête avant de se plonger dans des affaires plus sal- plus sérieuses.

L'accusé, donc le Visiteur du Futur, même si Mathieu trouvait qu'en terme de nom à coucher dehors et dans la catégorie Les Parents Étaient Bourrés d'Alcool et de LSD Au Moment Où Ils Cherchaient Des Noms Pour Leur Progéniture, c'était assez gratinée, leva à peine un sourcil et se tourna vers eux.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais ces tarées vont vous sauver la vie et l'avenir, c'est ce qu'il va se passer, dit le Visiteur avec un ton éreinté. Bon, elle est où votre réserve de bière ? »

« J'en ai bien besoin » approuva Antoine « j'en ai eu ma claque du débat du pairings le plus improbables »

« … me rappelle pas les heures les sombres de notre histoire dude ».

« Hey Renard » cria l'une des folles, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Un casque vissé sur la tête, l'air concentré et sérieux rassurait un peu les Résistants. Même s'ils ne savaient plus quoi vraiment penser de ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment même. Leur QG s'était bien fait envahir par une faction inconnue, qui avait ramené leur ami qu'ils croyaient mort, qui avait fait en sorte que Mathieu roule une gigantesque pelle à ledit ami et qui semblait à mille lieux du combat mortel qui se jouait en ce moment même.

« Des nouvelles ? »

« De la part de l'équipe qui est en train de pacifier le terrain ouais. »

« Ooooh, des nouvelles du front ! »

Que se passait-il ? Telle était la question qui monopolisait à présent l'esprit des Résistants. Certains s'assirent. Ils n'étaient plus à une catastrophe près.

« J'ai pas bien compris le message mais j'ai capté un, j'ouvre les guillemets parce que ça m'a défoncé les oreilles « GLOIRE À LA SAINTE CYPRINE », « FAITES-VOUS DES CÂLINS » et « PUTAIN, ILS ONT ENCORE TUÉ KENNY » et la suite a été suivi par le bip de censure même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il foutait là vu que InThePanda l'a détruit y a pas longtemps. »

« … InThePanda ? » releva Nyo « Victor est vivant ? »

« Mmh ? Ouais, je crois, apparemment, il est devenu super potes avec Déponia et ils échangent des techniques de torture sur cadavres tout frais »

Un corbeau croassa tandis qu'il passait au dessus de leur tête.

« Bref, les deux clans, donc Sainte Patate et Sainte Pelle, font front commun pour affronter l'équipe active » informa la fille au casque. « Donc, les deux clans sont à notre disposition, au grand complet. »

Elle avait un sourire réjoui, un brin sadique. Elle se tourna définitivement vers le Visiteur « On fait quoi maintenant ? ».

_(6)_

"On fait quoi maintenant ? Eh bien... C'est une excellente question."

Devant le regard consterné/étonné/dépité/admiratif [rayez la/les mention(s) inutile(s)] des Résistants et du Fandom, il ajouta.

"Ben quoi, c'est vrai. Ça fait des mois, des années qu'on se bat et on a jamais prévu ce qui se passerait si on gagnait. Si on perdait non plus d'ailleurs, mais ça, on s'en tape un rein."

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Personne n'osait parler. Soudain un ricanement retentit. On aurait dit un croisement entre un tuberculeux qui tousse, un "krkrkrkr"© et un rire de méchant Disney. Un truc ridicule quoi.

Le ... Bruit (?) se calma et fit place à une voix féminine. Enfin, sûrement féminine, mais elle était grave et un peu rauque. Surtout, elle portait loin.

"C'bien simple, on a deux clans de type qui se haïssent c'est ça ? Les filles... Ça vous dirait une séance de ship intense ?"

Proposa-t-elle avant de repartir dans son ricanement ridicule.

Une blonde à lunette leva la tête.

"Ship ?"

Au fur et à mesure que le mot passait dans les rangs, les visages s'éclairaient et les yeux s'illuminaient.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, brune et plutôt grande se leva, semblant demander la permission de parler. Une voix l'interpella.

"Oui Colonel Lola De Lafontaine ?"

"Je demande l'autorisation du Canon a Cyprine et de la Lemon-royale BulleShippeuse."

"Autorisé."

Ce simple mot déclencha des gloussements ravis et quelques bulles grosses comme un poing volèrent vers le ciel.

Mathieu se pencha vers Antoine.

...

Rectification, Mathieu tira sur la manche d'Antoine afin que ce dernier se penche.

"Ce qu'elles disent n'a aucun sens en vrai."

"Um... Si."

"Ah. Ben explique."

"Nan. Mec, tu ne veux pas savoir. Genre pas du tout du tout."

Une petite demoiselle blonde aux cheveux courts se leva. Les commandements devaient venir d'elle, avec son air de chef malgré son manque de centimètres. Elle ricana et lança d'un air amusé.

"Le Canon à Cyprine consiste à balancer des fangirls qui ont lu beaucoup, beaucoup de lemon sur l'ennemi. On en fout partout, pire que dans les Fontaines du Colonel Lola."

"Ah... De quoi, partout ?"

"Ben. De la Cyprine. Vous suivez un peu ?"

"Oui ! Enfin non... ! Si. Bref. Vous êtes qui, vous ?"

"Le Commandant Nyxox Dusatané-Phœnix pour vous détruire."

"Pardon ?"

"Vous servir. Bien sur. Ma langue a... Fourché."

"Bien sur... Et ce ... "Lemon-royale Bulle" machin truc c'est... ?"

"La Lemon-royale BulleShippeuse est une machine spéciale inventée pour écrire des lemons particulièrement réalistes et les faire intervenir dans la réalité. Son inventrice vous en parlera mieux, il s'agit de la Cap'tain P-"

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. La porte s'écrasa littéralement contre le mur et trois silhouettes entrèrent en se poussant l'un l'autre.

"Bonsoir ! Je suis Bob Lennon, HAHA !"

"Oh. Il est pas mort lui ?"

C'était la voix de celle qui avait proposé le "ship intense". Fanta soupira avant de fusiller son acolyte du regard.

"Nan. Ce con s'est pris une balle à ma place et apparemment ça lui a permis de retrouver ses couilles."

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP"

Le hurlement suraigu perça les oreilles des Résistants qui observaient la scène, abasourdis.

"Caporal Pangolin Lerien, emmenez mademoiselle Dodo Devandale au loin. On ne ship pas nos alliés."

Dusatané-Phœnix attendit que son ordre soit exécuté avant d'ajouter avec un sourire presque mignon.

"Pour l'instant."

On aurait presque pu voir le cœur flotter près de son visage. Un bruissement charmant retentit. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde à lunette qui avait été première à réagir.

"Sous-off Dinghy, qu'avez-vous fait dans cette cave ?"

"Rien mon commandant. Mais c'est Marie Dinghy qui vous parle, pas Dark."

"Victime."

"La victime se casse avec Brr. Tchao Poulette."

La voix du sous-officier s'était faite plus grave alors qu'elle tournait les talons, tronçonneuse à la main. La-dite "Poulette" commença à la suivre mais fut coupée dans son élan.

"Fuyez ! Viiiiiiite !"

"Cap'tain Petite-Merle. Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ?"

Les murs commencèrent à trembler.

"Je me suis plantée dans les réglages."

"Encore."

"Et j'ai trop chargé la Lemon-royale BulleShippeuse."

"Encore."

"Ça va pas tenir."

"Enc- ah non, ça c'est nouveau."

* * *

><p>Dark Dinghy sortit une paire de lunettes noires de sa poche. Brr à la main elle s'éloigna sur une musique épique.<p>

Derrière elle, une énorme explosion.

Comme quoi, la badasserie, c'est tout un art.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>(1) Dinghy<em>

_(2) Nyxox_

_(3) Ayumi Fubuki_

_(4) Leizzy_

_(5) Lola_

_(6) Merle_

_Note de l'organisatrice : Je n'approuve pas du tout cette fin. Du tout, du tout, du tout, du tout, du tout. Brr est à moi._


End file.
